All Good Does Evil
by niffler238
Summary: Draco is saved from becoming a Death Eater by the one he would never expect. How will this alter the story that we all know and love? AU 6th & 7th Year - Dramione, Hermione Zabini, Re-Sorting, War Fic, Rated M for violence, character death, war and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I started this story many months ago and uploaded the beginnings of it here but I wasn't fully happy with the direction it was going in. Saying this though, the plot has not changed and neither has the way I write the characters. I'm aiming to upload a chapter a week (possibly more because I get impatient), however, the first 5 chapters are up to begin with. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I just play with JKR's world and characters.

 **Chapter 1 - The Failed Initiation  
**

His heart was beating rapidly, there was a small layer of sweat on his forehead and there was a slight shake to his hands. He clenched his fists and hid them in his lap underneath the long mahogany table he was sitting at. His Mother and Father were on either side of him; his Mother had a pained expression on her face and his Father looked calm and collected, as if he was at ease over the fact that he was handing his Son over to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. There were twenty more people situated around the table who could all be seen looking in to their laps whilst shooting furtive glances to the entrance hall waiting for their Lord to arrive.

Today was the day that he would be recognised as a part of Lord Voldemort's inner circle. He was going to be branded with the Dark Mark. He'd thought of this moment obsessively for years, his Father had always told him he would be a Death Eater, he'd felt beyond important that he'd been chosen since he was a child to be a part of Voldemort's new era. However, recently the thought of his initiation was causing him a lot of stress, he'd stopped eating, he wasn't sleeping enough and he was physically sick on more than one occasion. He didn't want any part of this. He wanted to be neutral like the Zabini family. He did not want to be a Death Eater. In the past few months, he'd seen first hand what being a Death Eater actually entails. He couldn't be a part of that. But he had to otherwise it would mean his death… it wouldn't be quick either, no, it would be torturous.

At once everybody's heads turned towards the entrance hall as Lord Voldemort approached. Everyone stood to show their respect and subservience for the snake-like man. "Sit," his quiet voice commanded, "I have brought you all at Malfoy Manor today to welcome young Draco to our cause." There was a polite applause as everyone zeroed in on Draco. He tried his best to give a convincing smile, however it probably looked more convincing as a grimace. "Come Draco, time to receive your Dark Mark," Voldemort held out his hand expecting Draco to come over. Draco raised himself out of his seat with weak knees. Here it was, the moment he had been waiting for.

Before Draco could make a move or before anyone could comprehend what was happening, there was a loud crack, a pair of tan arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders and another loud crack signalled their disappearance. Everyone stood stock still with masks of shock on each face. A hooded figure had taken Draco Malfoy away.

XXX

Draco felt the sensation of being pushed in to a very small tube - apparation. When his feet hit firm ground, he snatched his wand from his slacks pocket and swung around to the hooded figure on high alert. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The figure remained silent but reached their arms up to pull down the hood. Stood before him was a tanned girl, with deep chocolate eyes and raven coloured curls. She looked young, she couldn't be much older than him. He didn't recognise her but there was an air of familiarity about her. "That doesn't answer my question," he spat out angrily.

"All will be explained, please follow me," she replied curtly. He held his wand in a defensive stance but chose to follow the young girl. He wanted to know more. Why was he here and who was she? There was also a familiarity about the girl, he felt that he knew that voice. Was this a trick by Voldemort? No, the shock in his eyes when Draco was taken was evident and real. Was this girl a part of the Order, could he be here to be questioned? Was he in trouble here? He didn't think so. The girl was leading him through a long fire-lit corridor. He recognised this place. He'd seen these ancient wizard paintings before, he'd seen the statues and the rich carpet. He couldn't put his finger on why but he knew he'd been here before.

The girl stopped in front of a bronze door with a silver snake on the door knob. She knocked on the door and whispered to Draco, "I shall let my brother do the explaining," before she walked back down the corridor the way they had come. Her brother? Draco screwed up his forehead in confusion. What was going on here? The door opened slowly, Draco had his wand trained on it as a smiling face appeared to him. Draco dropped his wand arm feeling even more confused. "Blaise?" He questioned.

"Come in mate," Blaise said whilst guiding Draco in to his room, "let me explain." Draco let Blaise guide him over to his fireplace where there were two green sofas with silver detailed cushions.

Draco sat down opposite Blaise and exhaled, "what in the name of Merlin is going on Blaise?"

Blaise clasped his hands in his lap and sighed "I don't know where to begin so just let me speak and then you can ask questions after, yeah?" Draco nodded his consent. "You've been mentioning in your letters about how you can't be a Death Eater, how you wouldn't be able to do what He asks of you but you fear for the safety of your family and yourself; I was frustrated seeing you in a position that you felt you couldn't get out of, I spoke to Mother about my worries," Blaise paused, thinking, "She's worried for you too Draco, we want you to be neutral just like us. This war isn't ours to fight. She organised afternoon tea with your Mother. I'm not sure exactly what they discussed as I wasn't present but they approached myself and my sister to help."

Draco interrupted, "who is your sister? I've never even met her before?"

Blaise sighed loudly, "Let me finish this first. Our Mothers approached myself and my sister to help with their plan. The plan was that your Mother would let down the Manor's apparation wards so that my sister could get in and get you, they chose my sister to do that as nobody knows who she is, nobody has ever seen her. Your Father has no idea about this plan as your Mother wanted him in the dark, she said that he is unpredictable and she is unsure where his loyalties lie." Draco scoffed, knowing full well his Father's loyalties did not align with his Son. Blaise carried on, "You are to stay here with us until we go back to Hogwarts. You're not going to be a Death Eater, Dray."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "he's going to come after me Blaise, I have to go back to the Manor."

"No, He doesn't know where you are at the moment Draco and in a month we'll be going back to Hogwarts which is protected. When he takes it over, which I'm sure he will, then we will go to one of our holiday homes and wait for this all to blow over." Blaise gave a slight smile, "You're going to be fine mate."

Draco shook his head, "What about my parents?"

"Everything has been thought of, your Mother is going to act like she has no idea what's going on and your Father really has no idea what's going on. Your Mother will act the part of an extremely worried parent and Merlin knows that your Father will be convincing enough as he's in the dark. They'll continue under You-Know-Who's orders."

Draco was quiet for a few moments, thinking it all over. The plan was good, he'd be out of the way until they went back to Hogwarts and then once there Voldemort may find out he's there by Death Eater's children but he will be protected. His Mother who is excellent at Occlumency will act like none of this was her doing. He was safe. He didn't have to be a Death Eater. He owed the Zabini's a million times.

"How come I've never known you had a sister?" Draco asked.

"Ah, a long story. I only found out at the end of Fifth year just before this Summer. We're twins, separated at birth due to a Prophecy. You do know her. We've known her ever since First year." Blaise sighed. He was not looking forward to this part.

"Who is she?" Draco asked with upturned eyebrows, "I don't recognise her."

"You wouldn't recognise her mate, she's had a glamour charm on her ever since we were separated, since she came home Mother took the charm off. It will have to go back on when we go back to Hogwarts." Blaise tried avoiding telling him the truth for a little bit longer.

"Who is she?" Draco asked with a bad feeling.

Blaise sighed, "Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meet the Zabini's  
**

Draco stayed silent. Blaise's twin sister was Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger that was best friends with Scarhead and Weaselbee. The three people he had tormented his entire school life, the three people he despised, the three people who despised him too. He was going to be living with Granger for the next month.

Blaise smiled slightly at the look on Draco's face, "I know you two don't get along but she didn't even argue when our Mother's came to us with the plan, she immediately wanted to help. She's spent the last two months with us Draco, she's brave, she's intelligent and we get along really well. Her adoptive parents died in a muggle accident of some kind, they left her a letter so she came to find us. My parents have been so happy to have her back and I'm happy she's a part of my life. She's my twin Dray so please don't ruin this for me."

"I wouldn't dream of ruining this for you mate." Draco said with a slight smirk, "But, really? Granger?"

Blaise chuckled, "It's Zabini now."

"What was this Prophecy that caused you to be separated then?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"I don't actually know, only my parents and Hermione know. I think Hermione is the one that doesn't want to share the contents of it just yet. I trust them so I'm leaving it be at the moment. Anyways, lets go say hi to my parents and you can meet my sister, or should I say re-meet her?" Blaise chuckled softly.

They both left Blaise's room and walked through the corridors of Zabini Manor until they reached the dining hall. Blaise's parents were seated at a round black marble dining table. Draco smiled, "Hello Mr and Mrs Zabini. I would just like to thank you for letting me stay here and indeed saving me from what would have been an awful fate." Draco was the ever polite Malfoy he was supposed to be but he hoped his thanks was enough for all that they were doing for him.

"Hello Draco," Mrs Zabini said whilst standing up to usher Draco in to a motherly embrace, "We are more than happy to do this for you. Now let's have some lunch." Mrs Zabini sat down at her seat and summoned a house elf called Light, to serve lunch for them and to fetch Hermione.

Draco and Blaise sat down at the vast table and started to fill up their plates from the assortment of foods the elf had magically transferred to the table. Hermione walked in to the dining room whilst Draco took his first bite of food. Upon looking at her, he choked, now that he knew she was Hermione Granger it was easy to see why he thought she seemed familiar earlier. Although her skin was tanned now, she still had obvious freckles on her nose and cheeks, her eye colour was the exact same apart from a few amber flecks, her hair was darker with a tamed curl to it rather than a frizzy bush, she had a similar petite build, maybe slightly bigger curves. She was a prettier and older looking version of the Hermione Granger he was used to. Draco felt Blaise hit his back to stop the choking. Draco's eyes streamed as he righted himself and looked back down at his food. Blaise kicked his foot and chuckled so only he could hear.

Hermione sat down and filled up her own plate. Mrs Zabini and Hermione started talking about a book that Hermione was reading so Draco struck up a conversation with Mr Zabini and Blaise about Quidditch. Draco stole a few glances at Hermione throughout lunch and thought about how on earth he was going to thank her for saving him from becoming a Death Eater. This was Mudblood Granger for Merlin's sake. He'd called her all kinds of names and had never said a nice word about her or to her in his life. This was going to be beyond difficult. He didn't know how to be nice to her and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He better do a bloody good job at being civil though otherwise he'd be answering to Blaise.

After lunch, the Zabini's and Draco went out in to the garden to have a drink in the sunshine. The Zabini garden was almost as big as the one at Malfoy Manor, it had a meadow for Quidditch games, there was a beautiful flower garden that Mrs Zabini kept herself occupied with, there were ten white garden table and chair sets for when they hosted parties and balls. To Draco, it almost felt like being at home but without the horror of being in Lord Voldemort's clutches. He felt at peace. He wasn't going to be a Death Eater. He could be Draco Malfoy and that was all.

However, before he could properly relax he needed the war to be over. He wondered if Potter had it in him to finish the Dark Lord off, he knew of the prophecy that was destroyed at the Department of Mysteries three months ago and he knew it directly involved both Potter and the Dark Lord, though he wasn't sure in what context. He was sure though that Potter was the one that had to end this madness. And, what of this prophecy about Granger? He wanted to know more. What was she hiding?

XXX

Later on in the day, Blaise showed Draco to his bedroom which was just opposite Blaise's. There were newly bought clothes in Draco's size hanging up in the closet, there was a large four-post bed with white hangings, there was a desk with fancy writing equipment on it and a fireplace with two sofas identical to the ones in Blaise's bedroom. Draco fell backwards on to the bed and let out a huge sigh. Blaise sat down on a sofa and said "I'm glad you're here mate."

Draco sat up, he smiled a smile that only a few ever got to see, "me too Blaise, thank you for this." That night Draco had the best sleep he'd had in months.

Whilst Draco was having a great nights sleep, Hermione lay in her bed wide awake. She'd saved Draco from becoming a Death Eater but what would this mean now? Would he be neutral like the rest of her family or would he fight for the light side? Would he continue to bully her or would he be civil to her? Most likely the latter, he was in her family home after all.

Hermione's thoughts switched to her new family. Over the past two months, she'd spent her time getting to know her biological parents and twin brother whilst dealing with the emotional turmoil of losing her adoptive parents. They had died in a car accident just before her exams, it was a head on collision so they had died instantly. She missed them terribly everyday. She was thankful to have found the Zabini's though. Her parents were incredibly kind and Blaise was very similar to her so they got on really well. They did not want to join a side on the war though. Her Mother and Father had accepted that she would fight for the light when the time came. They didn't want her to of course but they couldn't forbid her as her role in this war was set in stone already. They admired her bravery and determination. Mrs Zabini spent many nights worrying for her daughter, she wished she could protect her in a little bubble and keep her away from all of the destruction and death that was sure to come.

Hermione was scared though, she would admit the fact. She could feel that everything was changing, Voldemort was getting stronger, he was rallying more and more people. Her and her friends had nearly died at the Ministry of Magic just a few months ago… Sirius had died. She was spending most of her days in the Zabini library reading up on dark magic. Although the Zabini family were not dark wizards, like most purebloods they had a lot of dark books. She wanted to be prepared for anything that Voldemort may come up with. She'd read about creatures called Inferi, cannibalistic rituals, objects called Horcruxes and dark potions - she wasn't even a fifth of the way through the Zabini's dark books.

Hermione buried her face in to her pillows, she let out a big sigh and hoped her Hogwarts letter would come tomorrow so that she could feel like a normal teenager, even just for a little while. She could go to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron, she would owl them in the morning. She needed to tell them the truth.

XXX

Hermione awoke to a light thudding at her window. She groggily turned over to see a tawny owl tapping its beak against the glass with a letter tied to its leg, the letter had a Hogwarts seal on. Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. She gave the tawny owl a treat and untied the letter. She ran through the corridors and down the stairs to the dining room where her parents, Blaise and Draco were having breakfast. "I got my Hogwarts letter, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley and get my supplies with Harry and Ron... uh, is that alright?" She still hadn't got the knack of how to ask her parents questions, was she supposed to ask permission because they were her parents or was she just supposed to tell them what she was doing because her adoptive parents had always let her do what she'd like within reason? It didn't matter because her Mother smiled at her and said "Absolutely, just be careful and keep your wand on you at all times."

Her Father came up to her with an excited look, "How did your O.W.L's go?"

Hermione gulped, she'd completely forgotten about her exam results being enclosed in the thick envelope too, with all that happened over the past few months. She ripped open her letter with shaky hands. She looked in to her Father's kind eyes, "what if I've failed everything? Last year was hectic!"

"That's impossible honey, you're so intelligent and your studies are so important to you." Mrs Zabini spoke as she glided elegantly towards Hermione. She put a reassuring hand on to her shoulder, "whatever is in this letter will make us more than proud especially with everything that happened last year."  
Hermione opened up the letter with teary eyes, she was possibly the most scared she had ever been, even after what happened in the Ministry at the end of the School year. Hermione's eyes ran over the page before her while the room stayed in silence waiting for her reaction. She smiled slightly and handed her results to her Father.

Hermione looked at Blaise and Draco properly for the first time since arriving in the dining room, "Where are your letters?" she asked noticing that they didn't have them.

Blaise shrugged, "They'll be here soon," as he said this two more tawny owls arrived through the open window and dropped two letters on to their breakfast plates. "See," he smiled at Hermione. She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't believe it!" Mr Zabini exclaimed happily, "Eleven O.W.L's! Ten outstandings and one exceeds expectations!" He hugged his daughter and congratulated her on her excellent results.

"I'm so proud Hermione!" Mrs Zabini enveloped her Daughter in to a motherly hug with tears in her eyes.

"Blaise, how did you do?" Mr Zabini asked.

Blaise smiled, "I got nine, I didn't pass History of Magic." He handed his results to Mrs Zabini.

"Congratulations, my boy!" Mr Zabini clapped his Son on the back in a proud Fatherly way.

"What about you, Draco?" Mrs Zabini asked as she hugged her Son on his good results.

Draco felt his cheeks tinge pink at being asked in front of everybody, "I got ten." He handed his results to Mrs Zabini for her to look over. He watched Hermione's eyes rake over his results with an unreadable expression.

"Well done Draco, these are excellent results! I think we should celebrate the success of these three, Adalane, don't you?" Mr Zabini clapped Draco on the back too. Mrs Zabini nodded with a serene smile.

Blaise looked over to Hermione, "why aren't you as excited by your results as I thought you'd be?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm happy."

Blaise snatched her results from the table and looked over them, "you're disappointed that you got an E in DADA, aren't you?"

"No!" Hermione bit out too quickly in her defence.

Draco smirked, "no, she's disappointed that I got an O in DADA."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest defiantly, "I am not." Blaise tried to hide his laughter to no success.

"Children, stop the bickering. You all did exceptionally well, we're proud of you all. We will have a special dinner to celebrate tonight."

Hermione muttered a quick thank you before she sat down to have some toast. Before long her parents had got up to leave. Her Father had business to attend to in his office and her Mother went to tend to her beautiful flower garden which was her much loved hobby.

Hermione felt the awkwardness settle in after their departure. It was just her, Blaise and Draco. They all talked briefly about their results. Draco was being civil but could that change when Blaise wasn't around? Blaise departed to shower and grab his broom for a day of flying with Draco, leaving the unlikely pair alone. Hermione gulped when Draco stood up and raked his eyes over her body. He smirked, then whispered, "nice jammies Granger," before leaving the room.  
Hermione's face heated up as she looked at her blue muggle pyjamas that had yellow smiley faces dotted on them, "It could have been worse I guess," Hermione spoke quietly to herself.

XXX

Hermione had sent owls to Ron and Harry asking them to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at 2pm, they'd replied quickly with a yes. She was just about ready to leave when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she yelled, Blaise walked in and sat down on her bed, "what can I do for you brother?" she asked with a grin. She was in a happy mood, she was going to see her best friends and she couldn't help but feel chipper.

He grinned back "I'd like to ask for a favour," Hermione frowned but didn't interrupt so he carried on "would you be able to get mine and Draco's school books for us? Draco can't leave the house obviously and I don't want him to be alone." He waited with bated breath, would she help Draco anymore than she already had? She nodded and held out her hand for the money and the lists. He gave her a hug as a thank you before leaving her alone.

Hermione put the letters and money in to her purse, she then walked over to her mirror. She looked at her reflection, she muttered a spell whilst pointing her wand at her face. Hermione Zabini morphed in to Hermione Granger. She was ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Telling the Truth  
**

Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 1.40pm. There was no one in the wizarding pub at all. The perfect place for a private conversation. Not expecting Harry and Ron to be early, she ordered a Butterbeer from Tom at the bar and sat in a booth to wait for them. She was biting her nails whilst thinking about how she was going to explain everything to them both. She could already figure out what their responses would be; Harry would stay silent with a confused look on his face and Ron's face would go red with anger. She dropped her head in to her hands and let out a big sigh. _Merlin, give me strength_ , she thought to herself. She wished Blaise was here to make this a little bit easier, she felt close to tears.

"Hey 'Mione," Hermione lifted her head to see her two best friends smiling down at her. She smiled up at them weakly before they brought her in to a massive three-way hug. "We've missed you," Harry whispered in to her ear.

She smiled "I've missed you too."

Harry and Ron went over to the bar and bought themselves Butterbeers before sitting down at the booth. Both boys looked at Hermione expecting her to take the lead in conversation. She brushed a stray hair out of her face with shaky fingers. "I guess you want to know where I've been?" Her voice was quiet with nerves. They nodded at her, waiting for her explanation. She didn't know where to begin. For once in her life, Hermione was stuck for words. Harry noticed this, he put his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "What's going on Hermione? Maybe start with when we left Hogwarts?" He suggested.

"Well you both know that my parents died in a car accident just after our exams..."

 _Hermione got off of Platform 9 3/4, she said her goodbyes to Harry, Ron and the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley gave her three hugs before she let her go, she was so worried about Hermione spending the Summer alone to grieve for her parents but of course she could not change her mind. Hermione wheeled her trunk and Crookshanks out of the station before hailing a cab to take her to her family home. She cried the whole way. She was going to arrive at an empty house, she could already picture the house with dirty breakfast plates in the sink waiting for someone to come home and wash them, maybe the hallway light would be on because the Granger's wouldn't have wanted to come home to a dark house. They would never come back though. They were gone._

 _Hermione paid the taxi driver and walked up to the front door. This was her first time coming home without her parents asking how her school year had gone, what her exams were like, how Harry and Ron were and whether she was glad to have the Summer to relax. Hermione made her way in to the house, leaving her trunk at the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed Crookshanks and held him close for the support she needed. She walked in to the kitchen where there were dirty breakfast plates. She weeped in to Crookshanks' fur. "They're really gone."_

 _Hermione walked through the quiet house until she reached her bedroom. She opened the door and looked in to her childhood escape. There were four bookshelves along the back wall, absolutely crammed with muggle literature, her walls were painted a light indigo with minimal decorations, her bed was next to the window with simple white sheets. Her room was perfect for Hermione, all she needed was books, nothing else. Hermione sat down on her bed and heard a crinkling of paper. She stood up and found a letter adressed to Miss Hermione Granger written in green ink. She opened the envelope and found a letter and another envelope. She read the letter first._

 _Our dearest daughter Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this letter then we have passed away._

 _We want you to know how proud of you we are, you are so intelligent, beautiful and perfect. Being your parents was the greatest gift of our lives._

 _Continue to be the wonderful young woman we have seen you grow up to be._

 _Lots of love, always and forever,_

 _Mum and Dad._

Hermione paused retelling her story as the pain and anguish threatened to choke her. Harry pulled her in to his chest. "They loved you so much Hermione." She let the tears flow until she was ready to carry on, "I then opened the other envelope..."

 _This envelope was thicker. She read the letter._

 _To our darling Hermione,_

 _On 19th September 1979 you were born and we were overjoyed for our little family to be complete. You and your twin brother were both healthy and happy babies. We loved you so very much._

 _An elderly witch visited me in the hospital, she told me of a prophecy, this prophecy was about you. She told me you were to be instrumental in an upcoming war, she told me I had to let you go. I was devastated but listened to the wizened old woman. I found the Grangers, they could not have children of their own and they would love you and look after you when I wasn't allowed to do so just yet._

 _You are so important, Hermione. Your Father and I love you with every part of our being. When the time is right for you, I hope you will find us and make our family complete once more._

 _Adalane Zabini, your Mother._

"What the bloody hell is this Hermione?" Ron exclaimed. "Your Mother is Mrs Zabini? That's not possible." Ron looked angry just like Hermione had thought, his ears had turned bright red. Harry furrowed his eyebrows but stayed quiet, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"It is possible Ronald. I was born as Hermione Zabini but due to a prophecy I had to be raised in the muggle world with my muggle parents." Hermione looked up at him with a fierce glint in her eyes, "Why don't you let me finish?"

 _There was another bit of paper in the envelope, it was a birth certificate. Hermione Zabini's birth certificate. Hermione ran downstairs to her trunk with the letters gripped in her hand and Crookshanks tucked in her arm, she grabbed ahold of her trunk and turned on her foot, she apparated away. Hermione had never apparated before, she hadn't had a single lesson but she knew the theory behind it. She hadn't any idea if she was going to end up where she wanted to as she'd never been to the Zabini Manor before. In her head, she repeated 'take me to my family'. She arrived at her destination, she fell to her knees infront of a large oak door. Crookshanks rubbed his head against Hermione as if saying to her 'get up, we're here.' She did so and knocked on the door._

 _A young and smiley house elf answered the door and greeted Hermione, "welcome home Miss Hermione, we've been waiting for you." The elf ushered two more house elves to pick up Hermione's trunk. All of the elves were wearing different coloured pillow cases adorned with patterned patches; they were the cleanest house elves Hermione had ever seen, they looked very well cared for. He led Hermione through the expensive looking entrance hall, there were fresh white roses in vases, there were white statues of famous wizards and a rich red carpet. Hermione was in awe of everything she looked at. He led Hermione to a sitting room with equally expensive decor. "Light will get Master and Mistress Zabini for you Miss Hermione. Please make yourself comfortable." Hermione sat down on a Gryffindor-esque red and gold chaise lounge. She still had the letters clutched in her hand._

 _She looked up to the entrance as a beautiful tanned couple came through the door. Mrs Zabini had long dark chocolate hair plaited behind her back, she had warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile on her face. Mr Zabini was an older version of Blaise but with no hair, he had the same almond shaped eyes as him and a defined jawline. They were such a beautiful couple. Hermione smiled weakly at them both. "Hermione, how we have longed for this moment." Her Mother spoke with emotion. Hermione stood up and walked closer to them. "May I?" Mrs Zabini opened her arms indicating she'd like to hug Hermione. Hermione walked in to her embrace and broke down in to tears. Mr Zabini wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. He whispered to her, "We have missed you so much." He then summoned Light to get Blaise. Hermione noticed he was very polite to the elf which made her smile slightly._

 _They all sat down and waited for Blaise to arrive. Hermione felt nervous with her parents staring at her. She tried brushing her bushy hair behind her ear to no avail. Blaise waltzed in through the door not noticing Hermione as he had his attention trained on a bit of parchment, "What's wrong?" He asked his parents. He then looked properly around the room and his eyes settled on Hermione. "Oh, Hello sister." He smiled at her._

 _Hermione was confused, she asked, "how long have you known?"_

 _"I only found out a few weeks ago after your adoptive parents died. I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione felt a familiar sense of de ja vu, he'd come up to her in the Great Hall of Hogwarts two days after her parents had died and said the exact same words to her 'I'm sorry for your loss.' She was too consumed with grief to care why a Slytherin pureblood cared about her dead muggle parents at the time but now it made sense. He knew she was his twin sister._

 _Blaise sat down with them. The afternoon went quickly, the Zabini's wanted to know everything about Hermione and Hermione wanted to know everything about them. They didn't talk about the prophecy as Hermione didn't feel ready yet. She was just trying to get to know her family. They vacated the sitting room to go to the dining room to have dinner when Mrs Zabini asked Hermione whether she'd like to stay at the Manor this Summer, they had a room for her and would love nothing more. Hermione burst in to tears again and said she'd love to._

"So that's where I've been this Summer, I've been at the Zabini Manor getting to know my family." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron to distinguish their feelings. Harry smiled at her and nodded his head whilst Ron had a confused look on his face.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You are a pureblood, you are Blaise Zabini's twin sister and there is a prophecy about you. What's the prophecy?" Ron questioned.

"Yes I'm a pureblood, yes I'm Blaise's twin sister and yes there is a prophecy. I can't tell you about it though. Believe me I want to tell you but I can't, I really can't, I'm not ready." Harry and Ron nodded. They trusted their friend and she would tell them the truth when the time was right for her.

"Why don't you look like Blaise at all?" Harry looked Hermione up and down as if there was something he was missing.

Hermione looked around the pub to check that there were still no other occupants and to see Tom hidden away behind the bar. She lifted her wand and muttered a spell to lift off the glamour charm. "I've had a powerful glamour charm on my entire life. This is what I really look like." The boys both gasped. Hermione was every sense of the word, beautiful. She cast the spell to put the glamour charm back on. "Nobody must know yet that I'm a Zabini. At school I will still look like this." They nodded their understanding. "There's something else I need to tell you," Hermione sighed and told them everything to do with Draco. The boys were surprised to say the least. Their best friend had saved their enemy from becoming a Death Eater. They spent a long time talking about Draco Malfoy and his change in fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Time to Start Over  
**

The celebratory dinner that night was a brilliant affair with five different courses, butterbeer, fire whiskey (though not too much, Mrs Zabini would never allow them to get drunk) and a spectacular cake prepared by the house elves that they had decorated with red and green icing that said 'congratulations on your O.W.L's'. Afterwards, Hermione was feeling very much full up and content with how her day had gone. She hadn't once argued with Draco, even throughout dinner, Harry and Ron seemed to accept her change in circumstance and Mrs Zabini had told Hermione that her friends should be invited for dinner on Saturday.

After dinner, Hermione was sorting through all of her purchases from Diagon Alley. She'd bought all of her school books and some extras for light reading of course, she'd bought fresh parchment, extravagant quills and even a new cat bed for Crookshanks. She still hadn't given Blaise and Draco their new supplies so she decided to drop them off to their respective bedrooms.

Hermione knocked on Blaise's door before waltzing right in. Over the past couple months, Hermione had got used to Blaise just shouting for her to come straight in to her room so she she had stopped waiting for his reply. Blaise and Draco were both sat on Blaise's bed playing exploding snap. "Oh, sorry." Hermione said as she realised Draco was there, "I'll come back later."

"Don't be silly, want to join us for a game of exploding snap?" Blaise said.

"Uh, sure," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and dropped the bags on to Blaise's sofa before joining the boys on the bed. She sat cross-legged as far away from Draco as was possible on the king-sized bed. "I got you both your supplies by the way," Hermione gestured towards the bags. "I couldn't find the ink you wanted though, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, "nevermind."

"Thanks 'Mione." Blaise said then laughed at Draco's look of disgust.

"I thought it was just Potter and the Weasel that called her that stupid nickname?" Draco questioned.

"Hey, it's not stupid!" Hermione felt anger flare up, she liked being called 'Mione.

"It sounds ridiculous, Granger. Honestly, I wouldn't even call a pet that." Draco sneered.

Hermione stared daggers at Draco, "my name isn't Granger. But if we're going to talk about ridiculous names, maybe we should point out that this little stick of a man in front of me," she jabbed her finger in Draco's general direction, "is named after a bloody dragon. Imagine the humiliation of being named after something so dangerous and powerful yet in reality you're just a slime-ball ferret."

Draco felt a flash of heat at being reminded of the nasty incidence with the fake Mad-Eye Moody in fourth year. "At least I'm not a bushy haired know-it-all."

Hermione let out a brittle laugh, reminiscent of Draco's aunt Bellatrix. "I think I'm just going to go back to my room. Have a nice night with the rodent." She said to her brother with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

After Hermione had stormed out of Blaise's room, Blaise turned to his friend and clipped him on the ear. "What was that for?"

"Ouch!" Draco rolled his eyes, "come off it, she was worse than I was."

"Do you blame her? She saved you from becoming a Death Eater, she's been nothing but kind to you so far, she also got all of your school supplies today and yet you haven't thanked her for any of it. Don't tease her or go back in to your old ways, Dray. She's my sister for one. And she is not Mudblood Granger anymore." Blaise finished with a look of revulsion at saying the M word out loud.

Draco held up his hands in surrender and with a visible shudder he said, "for Merlin's sake, I'll apologise."

As Draco walked out of Blaise's room, he heard Blaise call out "and thank her!"

Draco walked to Hermione's room with shaky hands. He didn't know why he had gone back to his horrible teasing of her. There was no cause to be rude. He hated this unfamiliar feeling that he could only assume was guilt. He knocked on Hermione's door and waited for her to grant him entrance.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sniffled. She had red eyes and stared unseeingly at the open book in her lap as she sat on her bed. Great, it seemed that he had made her cry.

"I wanted to apologise." Draco said quietly.

Hermione placed her book on to her bedside table and gestured at him, "go on then."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, "I wasn't very nice back there and I am sorry. I guess I just don't know how to act around you. We've spent all of these years hating each other and I guess I'm probably finding it difficult making the transition to being..."

"Civil?" Hermione questioned as Draco seemed to struggle for the right words.

Draco nodded. "I also wanted to um," he sounded unsure of himself for the briefest of moments, "thank you for doing what you did for me and for getting my school supplies."

Hermione looked at him as if she was assessing his apology, "Blaise asked you to do this, didn't he?" She smiled at him, it wasn't a very warm smile but it was nice nevertheless.

He shrugged, "he may have pushed me in this direction but I do owe you an apology and my thanks. You didn't have to do anything you've done for me."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. She held out her hand and said, "my name is Hermione Zabini, what is yours?"

Draco chuckled and grabbed on to her hand, "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

XXX

Saturday came around quickly and Hermione was anxiously waiting by the fireplace in the entrance hall expecting the boys to appear any minute. Mrs Zabini was waiting also. She was eager to meet her daughter's best friends as she had told her so much about them. Harry arrived first and pulled Hermione in to a hug as Ron arrived, Harry let her go and she was pulled in to a rough hug with Ron. "You two are acting like you haven't seen me in years, let me go!" She playfully smacked Ron's shoulder. "Mum, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione gestured to each as she said their name. They shook Mrs Zabini's hand in turn.

Mrs Zabini was the perfect host, making sure that they felt perfectly at home. The four of them spent some time in the sitting room and Mrs Zabini asked Harry and Ron questions to get to know them. After an hour she let them be so that Hermione could show them around the Manor. She took them out in to the garden last. "So what do you think?" She sounded nervous.

"I think it's bloody amazing. Can't believe you live in a pureblood Manor." Ron exclaimed jealously.

"Me too, it's a really nice place." Harry agreed.

The three of them sat down underneath a willow tree. It felt like being at Hogwarts, when they'd sit beside the lake. Hermione felt good being with her friends. "So tell me everything about your Summer's." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged "Haven't done much. Harry arrived at the Burrow a week in to Summer. We've mainly been playing Quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny. Mum's been manic; Percy still isn't talking to any of us, Dad's working over time at the Ministry and she's had to put up with a lot of Fred and George's pranks as they've been spending their weekends off at the Burrow."

"That's pretty much it," Harry agreed, "Although Dumbledore was the one to take me to the Burrow. He arrived at Privet Drive and gave the Dursley's a telling off, it was scary to watch but also really great, you should've seen their faces. He then took me to see our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, his name is Slughorn, he likes to 'collect' students that he feels will excel so be prepared for that 'Mione. Dumbledore also said I'll be having private lessons with him this year instead of with Snape."

"What will he be teaching you?" Hermione enquired.

"He didn't say," Harry shrugged.

"It could be advanced defensive magic to help you with Voldemort." Hermione suggested whilst Ron shuddered at the use of Voldemort's name.

"Maybe. I have a feeling he's going to be teaching me more about Voldemort himself though, maybe help me get to know the guy that I've got to kill."

"Let's talk about something else," Ron wasn't good at talking about the looming war.

"What's Malfoy going to say to all the Slytherin's when he gets to Hogwarts?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's plea for normal conversation.

"I have a feeling that none of them are going to know about him being rescued from getting the Dark Mark. I mean, why would Voldemort want that knowledge flying about? First, he wouldn't want the Ministry to know that he's trying to get a Death Eater on the inside of Hogwarts. Second, he wouldn't want to appear weak, as if people can just escape from him, especially 16 year old boys." She looked meaningfully at Harry. "If the Slytherin's do know then he is going to tell them that he has no idea what they're talking about to make it seem like he is imperio'd. Malfoy is pretty dramatic so I think his reaction to one person will be enough for them to all avoid asking. I'm sure Voldemort will find out he's there somehow but he can't really do anything until he's taken over the Ministry can he?" It was a rhetorical question however the boys both nodded their agreement.

The trio spent the afternoon chatting about anything and everything whilst playing exploding snap. Just before they were expected to go inside for dinner, Light apparated infront of them with Draco's hand clutched in his. "Light must take Miss Hermione, Mr Draco and their friends away. Death Eaters are here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Let's Be Civil, Shall We?  
**

Light grabbed ahold of Harry's hand who grabbed on to Ron's, Draco then grabbed on to Hermione's. Light apparated them away. They all felt the horrible sensation of being squashed in to a very small hole before they appeared in front of the Burrow; a crooked aray of rooms on top of each other.

"Light will return once the Death Eaters are gone. Mr Draco, you must look after Miss Hermione on Master and Mistress' request." Light bowed to them before disapparating away.

"Why the bloody hell are Death Eaters at your house Hermione?" Ron exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, they're looking for Draco." Hermione looked at Draco, noticing she'd just used his first name for the very first time since knowing him. Draco and Hermione's eyes were locked on each other for a very brief moment. Hermione also noticed that their hands were still interlocked, she snatched her hand away as if burned. She had just acted more than civil towards him and she wasn't sure why. There was real worry for him. She concluded that she was only worried because she knew Blaise would be. Draco was Blaise's friend so she had to care for him just a little bit, right?

Draco looked down at his hand that was clutched to Hermione's just a moment before. The hand that belonged to him but at that moment it felt foreign. There was a weird tingling sensation running through him. He coughed, "where are we?" He looked at the house with a look of disgust.

"The Burrow, Ron's home. It's funny that Light would bring us here, isn't it?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You might want to put your glamour on then 'Mione," Harry gestured to her Zabini-like looks.

Hermione muttered the charm and turned in to Hermione Granger before their eyes.

"How are we going to explain why he's here with us?" Ron pointed at Draco's chest. "Nobody will believe we're friends with him."

Ron and Draco both had venomous looks of their faces. Hermione tried to diffuse the rising tension between the pair by standing in the middle of them. "Now is not the time, grow up Ron. Why don't we just sit down in the meadow and wait for Light?" Harry nodded his agreement and started walking towards the edge of the meadow with Hermione. Ron and Draco followed with sour faces.

"How long do you think Light will be?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I doubt the Death Eaters will be there long, it won't take them long to look around and realise Draco isn't there. They might ask my parents some questions." Hermione was wringing her hands anxiously.

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's, "They'll be fine. As you said they won't be there long." Draco watched the interaction between the two very carefully. He wondered if they were an item. He always thought it was Granger and Weasel with the way the pair of them argued like a married couple. Maybe he was wrong.

"Hopefully Light will be back soon so that we don't miss dinner. I'm starving," Ron moaned whilst rubbing his stomach.

"Merlin, all you think about is food Ronald!" Hermione looked stern.

Harry cut in before the two got in to an argument, "So Malfoy, what made you change your mind about being a Death Eater? At school, you always talked about joining Voldemort to your minions..."

"Harry! I don't think that's appropriate," Hermione warned.

"No Granger, it's fine. Potter here is just asking a question," Draco had a fierce glint in his eye, "I don't expect you to understand being raised the way you were but in Pureblood families we are raised with a set of morals and principles. You either follow these or you're disowned. I believed in these until recently. The Dark Lord changed my mind. I do not want to stand for what he stands for but I didn't believe there was a way out. Granger saved me from that thankfully." Draco nodded at Hermione with approval before turning to Harry with a look of loathing. "Is that an acceptable answer for you Potter?"

Harry nodded before asking, "what does this mean for you now? Are you fighting for the light?"

The trio looked at Draco intently. "No. I can't fight for the dark because I don't believe in what they're fighting for but I cannot fight in a war against my family." Draco looked down in to his lap not wanting to see their reaction.

"That's fair enough I guess," Harry spoke quietly.

Draco's head shot up at the words, "no insults Potter? You're not going to tell me I'm a coward?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't fight against the people I loved."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "see, it's not too difficult being civil is it?" She looked at Ron reprovingly who had the good sense to look ashamed.

"It may not be difficult but it leaves a sour taste in my mouth," Harry smirked a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

"Well when we get back to Hogwarts, we can carry on with our pointless rivalries." Hermione stated.

Harry let out a low chuckle, "it is pretty pointless in the grand scheme of things, huh?"

Hermione smiled tightly and nodded her head, she was about to say something but Light appeared in front of them, "Light can take you back to the Manor now, the Death Eaters are gone." Light reached his hands out to Harry and Draco, Harry reached his hand out to Ron and Draco reached his hand out to Hermione. Draco felt the tingling sensation return. He looked in to her eyes as they disapparated.

XXX

Blaise was waiting in the entrance hall of Zabini Manor with his parents. The Death Eaters had just gone and Light had been asked to retrieve his sister, Draco, Potter and Weasley. The Death Eaters hadn't been there long, they searched the Manor for a sign of Draco and thanks to concealment charms performed by Mrs Zabini both Hermione's and Draco's bedrooms looked like regular guest rooms. They had asked them if they had seen or heard from Draco but of course they said no. The Death Eaters left with a warning. If they were to be contacted by Draco Malfoy, they were to let a Death Eater know otherwise they would be visited by the Dark Lord himself. Blaise shuddered at the thought.

A loud crack signalled the appearance of Light, Hermione, Draco, Potter and Weasley. Blaise noticed that Hermione and Draco were locking eyes whilst they held hands. _Seriously, those two_ , he thought to himself. Mrs Zabini ran over to Hermione and crushed her in to a warm hug, releasing her daughter from Draco's grip.

"Mum, what happened?" Hermione pried her Mother off of her.

"They searched the Manor for Draco then asked us some questions before leaving. We're fine. They believe us." Mr Zabini spoke whilst rubbing his wife's back. "Adalane, calm down. Hermione is back and absolutely fine."

"Yes dear." Mrs Zabini nodded at her husband before turning to everybody else shakily, "time for dinner, I think."

The evening went well for Hermione. Mr and Mrs Zabini were very interested in her friends, asking questions and listening to all of their adventures over the years. Blaise listened intently also, thoroughly impressed with everything the trio had done and what they were capable of. He also noticed Draco listening with interest, he too seemed impressed by the mischief the trio had gotten themselves in to over the years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Encouraging Unity  
**

The Summer went far too quickly for Blaise's liking. Himself and Draco had spent most of it on their brooms in the meadow. Sometimes they'd play Chess in the library whilst Hermione was reading. Sometimes the three of them would sit in the garden where they'd talk and relax for a few hours. Blaise noticed that Hermione and Draco were getting closer, they could happily talk to each other, laugh at each others jokes and Hermione had even playfully smacked Draco's shoulder. Blaise thought that Hermione's presence and influence made Draco happier which made him happy too. She seemed to be a positive influence on his once cold and sullen friend.

"Mum, where is my scarf?" Blaise shouted down the magnificent staircase. He'd left his packing until the very last minute, they had to leave in 20 minutes for Platform 9 3/4.

Mrs Zabini appeared at the bottom of the staircase with a stern look on her face, "wherever you left it Blaise. Get a move on. Now."

Blaise sulked back to his room where Hermione was sitting on his bed with his scarf in her hand, "are you a Wizard or not?" She said mischieviously.

"What happened to 'no magic outside of Hogwarts'?" He said pointedly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm simply taking advantage of living in a Pureblood Manor."

"Do my ears deceive me? Goody two shoes Hermione Granger is breaking the law?" Blaise raised his eyebrows at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I've only used my magic a few times! Which reminds me, verum celare sui." Hermione said the words whilst pointing her wand at her face. She transformed in to Hermione Granger before his eyes. Hermione analysed herself in Blaise's mirror before sighing, "I much prefer my hair as a Zabini."

Blaise laughed before teasing, "who wouldn't love that bushy hair?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before leaving his room with a quick, "see you at Hogwarts brother."

Hermione was flooing to the Burrow so that she could make her way to Platform 9 3/4 with Potter and Weasley. Draco was going to be apparated to the station by Mr Zabini who was then going to come back for Mrs Zabini and Blaise. Hermione had said this would be the best way to conceal the truth. She had instructed Mr Zabini to apparate Draco to the toilets of the station so that it looked like Draco had arrived on his own. They would not speak or look at each other. Mrs Zabini had already said a tearful goodbye to Hermione by the time Blaise had arrived in the entrance hall ready to go.

XXX

As Blaise and his parents arrived at Platform 9 3/4, he locked eyes with Hermione and gave her a quick nod before turning to his parents to say goodbye. His Mother was very teary as she hugged him, "we'll be okay Mum. We'll see you at Christmas."

Blaise made his way to the end of the train where all of the Slytherin's would be seated. He was greeted by a frantic looking Pansy Parkinson, "Where's Draco? He's not here yet!"

"Good to see you too Pansy." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" Pansy accused.

"How would I know? I've just bloody arrived."

Pansy pushed Blaise out of the way and shouted, "Oh Draco, I've missed you so much!"

Blaise looked around to see Draco looking annoyed as he was tackled in to a suffocating hug by Pansy. As Blaise laughed to himself, he found a seat and waited for the train to set off to Hogwarts.

XXX

Hermione entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It looked just as beautiful as every year but Hermione felt a bit bitter sweet about it. Everything was changing and she guessed that soon she wouldn't be able to come here as muggleborn Hermione Granger. The war was looming and the excitement of being back at Hogwarts wasn't enough to forget that. Soon, everyone in this vast hall would have to make a decision; fight for the light, fight for the dark or not fight at all. She looked over at the Slytherin table and wondered how many of them would fight for the dark.

"You alright 'Mione?" Harry whispered in to her ear noticing her forlorn expression.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table to wait for the Sorting to start.

Dumbledore stood at the podium once everyone was seated. "Attention students. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be different in many aspects. We are getting ever closer to a war and due to this looming event the Sorting Hat has proposed an idea." Dumbledore paused gauging the students reaction. Everyone was hanging on to his every word. "This year before our new First Years are sorted, twenty students from each house will be chosen randomly by the Sorting Hat to be re-sorted. Some of you may stay in your house but some of you will not." There was an outcry of angry voices amongst the students.

"How can this be happening?" Ron exclaimed with a look of disgust. Many Gryffindor's surrounding the trio wore the same looks of disgust.

"Silence," Dumbledore's voice commanded. "This re-sorting is to promote inter-house unity which is vital with what is ahead of us. House rivalries are damaging to us all. We must be a united force in what is to come. Now, let the sorting begin."

Everybody looked towards the Sorting Hat with a sense of dread hoping that their name would not be called. "Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw." Luna walked up to the hat, she looked calm and collected. Dumbledore placed the hat on Luna's head, there was a brief pause before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Luna skipped her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry. Nobody clapped, everyone was in shock that this was happening.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor." Neville stood shakily and gulped. He put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Again nobody clapped as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

A few more names were called and re-sorted. Then "Harry Potter, Gryffindor." Harry stood with a determined look on his face. He walked up to the hat and put it on. He knew what was going to happen so he showed no sign of shock when the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" Ron slammed his fist down on the table with frustration as there were a few murmurs around the hall. Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise. Blaise murmured, "welcome to the snakes, Potter."

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." Hermione stood and looked to the Slytherin table to find her brother. He was looking at her with a shocked expression, not expecting her name to be called. He hoped she would not be sorted in to Slytherin as it would not be pleasant for her at all. Hermione placed the hat on to her head, she was there for a couple of minutes as the hat tried to decide between keeping her in Gryffindor or not. "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione walked to the Ravenclaw table with a relieved expression.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Hermione locked eyes with Draco as he walked to the hat, he placed it on his head and waited nearly five minutes for the result. "RAVENCLAW!" Draco locked eyes with Hermione as he walked to the table, he had the hint of a smile on his face as he sat down beside her. "So Granger, we're Ravenclaw's now." Hermione smiled slightly whilst looking down. "Who would have thought it? The two smartest people in our year, finally in the 'intelligent' house..." He chuckled quietly.

The sorting commenced. More people from Hermione's year and Luna's year were re-sorted. Dean Thomas was re-sorted to Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson was re-sorted to Hufflepuff. Tracey Davis was re-sorted to Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley was re-sorted to Slytherin. Terry Boot was re-sorted to Gryffindor. Daphne Greengrass was re-sorted to Gryffindor. Vincent Crabbe was re-sorted to Hufflepuff.

The rest of the welcoming feast went by in a blur for all of those who had been re-sorted. For Hermione, it wouldn't sink in that she wasn't going to spend her last years in the Gryffindor common room with her two best friends. Gryffindor was her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Amortentia & Horcruxes  
**

Hermione woke up the next morning in her new bed in her unusually crowded dormitory. She was only used to sharing with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil but now she was sharing a room with Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Tracey Davis, Lisa Turpin and Sue Li. So far she had recieved a warm welcome. It felt strange not waking up for the first day of classes in the Gryffindor common room. She wondered if the Fat Lady would even let Hermione in to the common room to wake up Ron. Deciding that the answer was probably not, Hermione got ready and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to recieve her timetable.

Hermione was one of the first students to arrive, eager to start her lessons of course. She sat herself down at the Ravenclaw table and started buttering some toast. Somebody plonked themself beside her with a sigh. She looked up in to Harry's green eyes highlighted by his now green accented robes. "How was your night in the Slytherin dorm?" Hermione asked him.

He shrugged, "Alright I guess. I'm sharing with Dean and your brother so I'm not exactly alone in this. Can't say I've had a warm welcome though. Goyle and Nott aren't pleased but they've kept their traps shut so far." Harry grabbed a bacon sandwich. "What about you? I bet the Ravenclaw's are thrilled to have the brightest witch of our age in their house."

Hermione giggled, "it's been fine. I miss my old room though." Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron arrived and sat down on Hermione's other side, "I can't believe you two have been re-sorted. I was bored out of my mind last night!" Ron whined whilst filling his plate with pastries. "I spent my evening with Luna and let me tell you, that girl is bloody crazy!"

Harry chuckled while Hermione hit Ron on the arm. "Don't call Luna crazy!"

Draco sat himself opposite the trio, "Granger, have you had a conversation with Looney Lovegood? She is most certainly crazy. I have to agree with Weasley on this one."

Harry and Ron looked at Draco with looks of pure shock. "What? You know that I've agreed to be civil..." Draco smirked in the boys direction.

"Yes, thank you Malfoy. Anyways, Luna isn't crazy. She is just imaginative. End of conversation." Hermione looked a little pink in the face.

As the hall filled with people, Harry and Ron went to their own house tables and Hermione waited for her timetable.

"What subjects are you doing this year, Granger?" Draco asked.

"All of them apart from Divination, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. What about you?"

"I'm doing the same. Looks like we'll have every class together." Draco winked while Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione and Draco both didn't notice the many stares sent their way by confused students. How could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy - known enemies - sit with each other and talk as if they were life-long friends?

Hermione's first lesson was Potions with Professor Slughorn. Harry had thought he was going to be teaching DADA but unfortunately Snape was, how he had managed to finally get his dream teaching position was beyond Hermione. Hermione arrived in the dungeons and set up her work station. The Ravenclaw's had Potions with the Hufflepuff's so she sat next to Neville. "How was last night Neville?" Hermione asked.

"It was great! The common room is filled with plants and fungi, I couldn't believe it. I do have to share a room with Crabbe though but he's pretty quiet without Malfoy and Goyle. How was your night?"

"It was alright. I miss everyone though. It's going to feel strange finishing Hogwarts in Ravenclaw." Hermione replied.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, "Hello class, welcome to Sixth Year Potions. Most of you achieved above the minimum grades to excel in your Potions N.E.W.T's, however some of you did not," Slughorn looked at a squirming Neville, "I have decided to take a chance on those select few. Today we will begin making this little potion here... Can anybody tell me what it is?"

Hermione's hand shot right up in to the air. "Yes, Miss...?" Slughorn asked.

"Granger, Sir. The potion is Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world." Hermione smiled.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw. Can anybody tell me any of its distinctive qualities?" Slughorn asked the class. Hermione's hand shot up again. "Miss Granger?"

"It has a mother of pearl sheen to it, the steam rises in spirals and it smells different to everybody dependent on what attracts them."

"Another ten points to Ravenclaw. Very impressive, Miss Granger." Slughorn looked thoroughly pleased, "Mr Longbottom?" Neville looked to the professor with red tinged cheeks, "what do you smell?" Slughorn asked.

"I...I smell fresh dirt ready for potting plants," Neville looked embarrassed.

"Professor Sprout told me you had a green thumb Mr Longbottom." Slughorn said with an approving look. Neville smiled slightly. Slughorn looked at the register searching for any name, "Mr Malfoy?" Draco raised his hand at the back of the class. "What do you smell?"

"I smell fresh apples, old parchment and... and some sort of perfume. I can't quite make it out."

Slughorn looked pleased. "See class, everybody smells different things. I smell candied pineapple and Madam Rosmerta's mead. On your parchment, I'd like you to write down the qualities of Amortentia and what you smell from the potion. Then we can begin brewing this potion. It takes a very long time and can be dangerous if not done correctly so make sure to pay attention to every detail. Saying that, it is dangerous when brewed correctly too. Can anybody tell me why?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. Slughorn nodded at her. "Amortentia can't create true love. It creates an infactuation or obsession... it is considered one of the most dangerous potions because of this."

Slughorn nodded in approval, "another ten points to Miss Granger."

Hermione set to work. She sniffed the air to distinguish the smells from the potion. She wrote down parchment, her Mother's rose bushes and a musky scent. The scent was familiar of course but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked around the classroom to see everyone sniffing the air appreciatively. Her eyes landed on Draco who was looking at her quizzically, as if she was a puzzle he couldn't solve. They both snatched their eyes away and got on with the rest of the lesson.

XXX

"When is your first lesson with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked Harry. The trio were sat in the library. They were finished with their first day of classes but already had a lot of homework to do.

"It's tonight actually. I got a note before we came here." Harry replied.

"Do you have to bring anything with you?" Ron asked.

"Only my invisibility cloak so I don't get in trouble for being out of bed after hours."

"I'll wait up for you. I want to know what he'll be teaching you." Hermione offered.

"Me too," Ron added.

"Why don't we meet in the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked.

"No thank you! I'm not going to the dungeons. Come to Gryffindor common room, the password is fortitudo." Ron said. Hermione and Harry nodded their consent.

XXX

Hermione and Ron were sat by the fire in Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry to finish his lesson. It was nearly one in the morning so the common room was empty, everyone had gone to bed after a long day of learning. Hermione was looking around the common room, there were so many memories in this room, so many happy times and sometimes not so great ones. She missed it though, this was her home for five years. She knew these walls, these chairs, that fire, she knew it all. She liked the Ravenclaw common room but it wasn't home.

The portrait door opened and it appeared that nobody was there until Harry took off his invisibility cloak. "Hey," he walked over to the fire and sat down beside Hermione on the comfy sofa, "Merlin, I miss this place."

"Me too," Hermione agreed, "But nevermind that, what happened?"

"Dumbledore will be showing me memories that he has collected; they will help me understand Voldemort better. Dumbledore was quite frank for probably the first time since I've known him. No allusiveness or riddles. Voldemort has created more than one dark object, they're called Horcruxes..."

"Oh Merlin, I've read about those! In the Zabini Manor we have very dark books and I was reading them to help prepare for fighting Voldemort. He's made more than one?! They're so difficult to destroy, what are we going to do?" Hermione looked in anguish at Harry.

"Hold up, what the hell is a Horcrux?" Ron asked looking scared.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a fragment of a wizard or witch's soul is hidden. It is done to attain immortality." Hermione stated. "It is truly disturbing. In order to make a Horcrux you have to kill someone in a horrifying way. I'll spare you the details." Hermione looked a little green. "To make more than one is incredibly terrible and dangerous."

"But, what object is a Horcrux?" Ron asked.

"It can be anything; a piece of jewellery, a book, a mirror, literally anything." Hermione said.

"How do we destroy them?"

"There isn't much that can destroy them. I will ask my Mum to send that book over to me with Dumbledore's permission. I need to research everything that I can about them." Hermione looked lost.

"I've already destroyed one." Harry said.

"What?! When?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"In second year, in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle's Diary was one of them. I destroyed it with the Basilisk fang."

"Basilisk venom! It's incredibly rare and only has one antidote. Of course it would destroy Horcruxes! So you've destroyed one, how many are left to destroy?"

"Dumbledore believes that Voldemort wanted to make seven. I've destroyed one. Dumbledore destroyed another. He showed me a memory this evening. Voldemort's mother was a witch, a bad one at that, her father and brother were awful to her. They were descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Their last name was Guant and they had an heirloom which was a ring. Voldemort turned it in to a Horcrux and Dumbledore found it and destroyed it before he got me from the Dursley's. That's why he's got a black hand. It was protected with dark spells and curses." Harry looked at Hermione then Ron guaging their reactions. Ron had his mouth open in shock and Hermione was biting her lip with a look of concentration on her face.

"Seven Horcruxes. That's unbelievable. I need to do lots of research. Did Dumbledore mention how he destroyed the Guant ring?" Hermione asked.

"No, I forgot to ask. I was too busy processing everything else. I will ask in my next lesson."

XXX

It was 3am when Hermione was walking back to the Ravenclaw common room. She couldn't believe that Voldemort had created Horcruxes and they were now going to have to destroy them. That man had gone beyond the limits to ensure his immortality. Hermione made a mental note to write to her Mother in the morning to ask her if she could send her some of the darkest books that lived in the library of Zabini Manor. Now what she really needed was some sleep. She got to the Ravenclaw common room and answered the riddle that the potrait asked. She shuffled past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and went to her room where she fell in to her bed and slept. She was plunged in to a dream instantly.

 _Hermione was sat on her bed surrounded by dark books, she was writing page after page about Horcruxes; how they were made, how they could be destroyed when a badger climbed on to her bed. The badger nuzzled its nose in to her leg, she stroked the badgers back and asked "hello, what are you doing here?" The badger transformed in to Neville Longbottom. "Hermione, Hufflepuff holds one of your answers." Neville then vanished from view._

 _Hermione stood up, she looked all around the room searching for Neville, she looked under the bed, out of the window but couldn't find him. An eagle soared past the window. Hermione watched the birds flight when she heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door thinking it might be Neville to explain more. She opened the door and saw the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw taking off her tiara. The statue held the tiara out to Hermione as if she was offering it to her. Hermione took hold of the tiara but it crumbled to dust in her hands. The statue let out a high pitched scream and transformed in to a large snake that slithered towards her. Hermione stumbled backwards trying to get away from the scaly beast. She tripped over something. She looked down and saw Harry's lifeless body._

 _Hermione screamed as tears fell down her face. She hid her head in her hands and hoped that this nightmare would end. She felt something tightening around her neck, she looked down to see a green locket with an ornate 'S' on it strangling her. She tried to pry it off but it was getting tighter and tighter. Blaise ran in to Hermione's room holding the sword of Gryffindor, he lifted it above his head before bringing it down to crash in to Hermione._

Hermione awoke tangled in her sheets, she was sweating all over and she had tears running down her face. What on earth was that about?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Replacement Death Eater  
**

Hermione's first week of lessons had been uneventful. She was on top of all of her homework so she had the weekend to do some research on Horcruxes. Her Mother had sent her some of the darkest books from Zabini Manor without asking any questions knowing her daughter would be doing what is right for the upcoming war. Hermione had spoken to Dumbledore to ask for permission of course, he knew of her true identity and said that it was fine as long as they were concealed so no other students got their hands on them. Hermione had all the books hidden in her rucksack as she made her way up to the seventh floor. She arrived at her destination and thought, _I need somewhere safe and private_. She repeated this twice more and a small oak door appeared before her.

She hurried in to the Room of Requirement and shut the door behind her. The room had presented itself as a spacious living room with a faux leather sofa, bean bag chairs and a large bookshelf with books about the dark arts. Hermione plonked her rucksack on to the sofa and opened it to reveal the books her Mother had sent to her. She took out the books with a look of disgust and placed them on to the bookshelf along with the others. She thought she needed somewhere to write and before her eyes a writing desk and chair appeared in the corner of the room. Hermione sat herself down at the desk and found some parchment and a quill in a little drawer. She then wrote out her dream from Monday night. It had been troubling her all week and she felt that her dream meant something as it still seemed so vivid.

Hermione had asked Harry and Ron to meet her in the Room of Requirement using the same request as her at midday. She had ten minutes to wait until they arrived so she walked over to the bookshelf to look at the options she had for reading up on Horcruxes. Almost all of the books had the word 'dark' in the title. Hermione shuddered at the spine of a very old book called 'The Darkest of Arts' thinking about how many of the pages talked about killing or cursing people. Hermione picked up the book gingerly and sat down on a bean bag. She opened it up to the index to see if the word 'Horcrux' jumped out at her. She didn't find it, however she did see the word 'Immortality' so she skipped ahead to that chapter. Hermione was instantly sucked in to the written words. That's exactly how Harry, Ron and Blaise found her. Engrossed in a book. She didn't look up as they entered, too focused on what she was reading.

Harry coughed, "Uh... Hermione? We're here."

Hermione looked up at them and spotted her brother, her eyes narrowed accusingly at the three boys. "What on earth are you doing here Blaise?"

"I've been worried about you. You haven't spoken to me all week. You look as if you've been in some sort of trance. I wanted to know what's going on so Potter said I could come here with them. What's going on?"

"I didn't so much give him permission to come here," Harry held up his hands as if surrendering, "he refused to never leave me alone if I didn't take him to you."

Hermione huffed, "I can't tell you Blaise. I haven't been in a trance. I've just been busy with homework and you know that I'm going to fight in the war so I need to research and plan. Also, I can't exactly talk to you, what would people think if they thought pureblood Blaise Zabini and mudblood Hermione Granger were friends?"

"Don't call yourself that! I don't care what anybody thinks. I want to be able to spend time with my sister. I also want to fight with you in this war!" Blaise sat down beside Hermione and placed his hands on one of hers. "Hermione, I want to be right beside you when this war happens. I don't want to be mutual anymore. Let me help you."

Hermione looked towards Harry and Ron as if asking for their opinion, Ron shrugged his shoulders as Harry nodded, "'Mione, he's your brother and he loves you. I trust him."

"What changed your mind? Have you really thought about what fighting really means?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Seeing you this past week; you look so full of concentration and... and you look scared. You're fighting in this war because it's what you believe in. I believe in it too... I just never had the courage to do something about it until you came in to my life. I don't want the dark to win so I will fight for the light."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Blaise and whispered, "thank you Blaise" in to his ear. Hermione released Blaise who then stood up, clapped his hands and said, "alright, so fill me in."

So they did just that. Harry told Blaise all about his lesson with Dumbledore and Hermione explained everything that she knew about Horcruxes. They also told him about their previous encounters with Voldemort and his Death Eaters to give him an idea of what it's like in battle. Once he was all filled in, Hermione told the three of them about her dream.

"If you think it's important then I do too. I've had dreams that have turned out to have meaning too." Harry added whilst looking at Ron thinking about the time that Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini. "What do you think it could mean though?"

"It feels like it's something to do with the Horcruxes." Hermione thought she needed a blackboard and one suddenly appeared in front of them. She walked over to it and grabbed a piece of chalk, "Neville told me Hufflepuff holds an answer for me," Hermione wrote down Hufflepuff on to the board, "I saw an eagle before the statue of Ravenclaw knocked on my door," she wrote eagle and Ravenclaw on to the board, "she gave me a tiara," she wrote down tiara, "then I saw a snake and Harry's body" she wrote down snake and Harry, "then Blaise came in with the Sword of Gryffindor," lastly she wrote Blaise and sword on to the board. "All of these words and names," she gestured to the board, "have a meaning somehow. I just can't figure it out yet. Maybe we can work it out after your next lesson Harry."

Harry nodded, "maybe. Should we ask Neville if he knows anything special about Hufflepuff?"

Blaise shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't want him too close to this just yet." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think for now we should just go through these books and see what we can find about Horcruxes or Immortality." Hermione said. So that's what they did for the rest of the weekend.

XXX

Draco had spent most of the weekend alone. Whenever he tried looking for Granger or Blaise, they were nowhere to be seen. They hadn't even been in the Great Hall to eat. He couldn't help but notice that Potter and Weasley weren't present either. He felt frustrated and in the dark. Maybe they didn't trust him with whatever they were doing. Of course they didn't trust him, he was Draco Malfoy, bully rich kid who struggled to say a nice thing to anyone. He thought that his relationship with Granger had changed though, he thought they were on their way to being friends. Maybe Blaise would tell him what's been going on when he could eventually find him.

Draco was making his way to sit beside the lake with a book in his hand when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Draco turned defensively with his wand held up.

"Woah mate, it's just me." Theo Nott was stood in front of him with a grin on his face. "No need to curse me. Just wondered if you wanted to hang out?"

Draco nodded as he put his wand away in to his pocket. They made their way to some boulder-like rocks beside the lake where they sat down, "how was your Summer?" Draco asked.

"It was great. I've become a new person." Theo looked at Draco meaningfully, "what about you?"

"It was alright, didn't do much like always." Draco lied looking at Theo suspiciously. He was acting strange. He had never been too close with Draco and he was always a quiet person, preferring to watch rather than engage in conversation.

"That's not what I heard." Theo said.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that some masked figure took you away from your initiation." Theo stated.

"What are you talking about? What initiation?" Draco felt fear rise in his stomach.

"Your Death Eater ceremony. Don't play dumb. You were wisked away by some hooded person because you're a coward. Well, I'm not. The Dark Lord needed someone to take your place." Theo lifted up his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark tattooed in to his skin. "I truly have become a new person."

"You're a Death Eater? Good for you." Draco felt bile in the back of his throat, "I have no idea what you're on about though. I spent the Summer doing nothing. I didn't go to some initiation."

"Quit the act, Draco. The Dark Lord knows you're a traitor."

Draco looked at Theo challengingly, "I'd rather be a traitor than a scummy Death Eater." Draco was standing now with his wand back in his hand.

"You can put your wand away. I'm not going to fight you. There will be a time and a place for that. This isn't the time," Theo gestured at the Castle, "nor the place. I just wanted to warn you, the Dark Lord is angry. Very angry. He will make you pay for your betrayal." Theo started walking away, he turned around and said "oh, I almost forgot. Your Mum says hello. She really shouldn't have betrayed the Dark Lord, you know?" Theo smiled viciously before walking back to the Castle.

Draco yelled in frustration and chucked his book in to the lake. He kicked the ground and brought his hands to his hair in anger. Theo Nott was a Death Eater, he had taken Draco's place and he had implied that his Mother was in trouble. He needed to do something. He ran to the Castle in search of Blaise and the trio. He wanted in to whatever they were doing. Draco searched the Great Hall, the Library, his common room and the dungeons but could not find them. He hit the stone wall with his fist when a blue-eyed blonde came round the corner.

"Draco Malfoy, why are you hitting the wall?" Luna Lovegood asked him in her serene tones.

"Because!" Draco yelled at her. He was not in the mood for this crazy girl right now.

"You're looking for someone, who?" She asked.

"None of your business!" He spat.

"Alright. You don't want my help." Luna turned to leave.

"Wait," Draco sighed, "do you know where Granger or Blaise Zabini is?"

"I saw them both earlier. They were on the seventh floor with Harry and Ronald. They looked like they were about to go in to the Room of Requirement."

"Thanks Lovegood!" Draco said as he ran towards the stairs. Had he just thanked someone? Was he crazy? Maybe. He didn't care enough though, he just needed to get to them.

When he got to the blank wall where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be, he walked in front of it three times whilst thinking I need to see Hermione. The door didn't appear in front of him though. He knew he was doing it right, Marietta Edgecombe had said that you walk in front of it thrice whilst asking it what you request when she was questioned last year when he was a part of the Inquisitorial Squad. He tried again. I need to talk to Blaise and Hermione. I need to find Blaise. I need to find Hermione. I need to find some help. Nothing worked. Draco kicked the wall in frustration and sunk to his knees. Why wasn't this working? Draco moved himself to the opposite wall where he decided to sit and wait for them to come out. _If they're even in here_ , he thought.

Draco thought of his Mother. What if she was suffering because she had saved him? The more he thought about it, the more he knew that she was definitely in trouble. The Dark Lord knew they were traitors somehow and was punishing his Mother for it. Was he punishing his Father too or was he standing idly by? Draco hid his head in to his knees as he felt the tears threaten to fall down his face. What had his Mother been thinking? Of course, they would never get away with this.

"Draco?" Blaise shook Draco out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked up to see Blaise, Hermione, Potter and Weasley standing in a door way that must have led to the Room of Requirement.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you. All of you." Draco sniffed away the tears.

Hermione ran forward and grabbed ahold of Draco's hand, she led him towards the door and asked "what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Trio Become the Fivesome  
**

Hermione sat Draco down on the sofa and sat beside him still holding his hand. "Draco, what happened?"

Draco looked up at Hermione with fear in his eyes. "He knows. The Dark Lord knows that I'm a traitor. He's replaced me with Theodore Nott."

"Theo's a Death Eater?" Blaise asked in shock.

Draco nodded, "yes. He confronted me and showed me the mark. He also implied that my Mother is in trouble. What am I going to do?"

"We have to go and save her!" Harry said with a murderous glare.

"Harry, think of this logically. How are we supposed to sneak out of school and get to Malfoy Manor without being caught? Voldemort is at the Manor and so are loads of his Death Eaters. We'd be killed." Hermione reasoned.

"You've done it before!" Ron accused.

"This is different, this is too risky. We need a plan." Hermione said.

"I'll send a letter to Mother and ask if she can confirm that Narcissa is in trouble. Then we can go from there. How does that sound Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. He was in shock. He knew Blaise and Hermione would want to help but so did Boy Wonder and Weaselbee which he never would have imagined. He looked at his hand that was grasped in Hermione's and he felt like he was a part of a friendship group that he never thought possible. "Whatever you're doing, I want in." Draco said looking up in to Hermione's face. "I can help, I know how the Death Eaters work. I know how the Dark Lord works. I can be an asset."

Hermione looked towards the group. Could they afford to have another person in the know? Harry rubbed his chin in thought and Ron and Blaise looked to him for his final word.

"I don't like you Malfoy. I can see you've changed though. I think you can help us." Harry sighed, "you're in. Nobody else can know any of what is discussed between the five of us." Harry looked to Blaise, "write that letter to your Mother while we fill him in." Blaise nodded and left the Room of Requirement.

XXX

"That snake in your dream could be Nagini. She's the Dark Lord's snake. He's very possessive of her and she does a lot of his bidding." Draco had been filled in, he was looking at the blackboard in which Hermione had wrote the main points of her dream.

"Why didn't I think of that? I've seen the snake before!" Harry walked over to the blackboard and wrote Nagini next to the word snake.

"Do you think that these main points in your dream are Horcruxes?" Draco asked.

"I've been thinking about it non-stop. I think we could be looking for something to do with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They either relate to the Horcruxes or are the Horcruxes." Hermione looked towards the board and pointed at Harry and Blaise's names, "I'm not sure what Harry and Blaise have to do with it though but... but I think the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy them."

Everybody looked at Hermione with a look of shock, "what makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"I've been thinking. The Sword of Gryffindor is goblin-made which means that it imbibes what makes it stronger. Harry defeated the Basilisk by stabbing it with the sword so the sword must now be impregnated with Basilisk venom which we already know destroys Horcruxes." Hermione looked around at everyones shocked faces.

"That is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "We need that sword!"

"It's in Dumbledore's office. I'll ask him if we can have it." Harry said.

"You're brilliant you know that?" Ron nudged Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione blushed, "I just read a lot."

Draco felt a stab of jealousy at the familiarity between the two. He wanted to make Hermione blush like that. He shook the thought away from his head and said "I'm going to get reading whilst we wait for Blaise to come back."

They all followed his lead by grabbing a book and getting sucked in to the pages.

XXX

Throughout September and October, the fact that the Golden Trio, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were spending time together and disappearing at the same time hadn't escaped the other students notice, especially the Slytherin's. Many students found the fivesome strange considering the past between some of them but not much had been said. Theo Nott was watching the five students with interest whenever he could. He had noticed that they would disappear every weekend and sometimes after dinner. He was unable to find them anywhere. He had wrote to Bellatrix Lestrange about this strange behaviour to keep the Dark Lord updated. In the meantime he had his own worries to think about. He needed to find a way to kill the Headmaster. Maybe the Halloween Hogsmeade trip next week would be a good opportunity to come up with a plan.

XXX

Harry walked in to the Room of Requirement on the morning of Halloween, "I've got my next lesson tomorrow evening."

"Great! We're nearly through all of these books and we still have nothing to add to our notes. There really isn't much about Hocruxes in any of these. I wonder what memories he will be showing you tomorrow." Hermione said.

"I don't care what memories they are as long as we get a lead on a Horcrux." Harry said as he sat on a bean bag.

"We've all been working on this non-stop for the last month and a half. Let's go to Hogsmeade with everybody else and have fun for once." Blaise suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I want to go to Honeydukes." Ron added.

"Let's go then," Harry smiled.

The five of them walked towards Hogsmeade whilst chatting about anything besides Horcruxes. It had become a common occurence for Blaise, Harry and Ron to talk amongst themselves about Quidditch while Hermione and Draco talked about their studies. The five of them had become comfortable with each other because of all the time they had been spending together. Hermione and Draco had started calling each other by their first names. Blaise and Harry had become quite close since sharing a room together. Ron and Draco had stopped all of the petty arguments and snide remarks although they still had a mutual dislike and avoided being left alone.

They stopped at Honeydukes first where Ron and Harry filled a basket with delicious treats. Hermione only bought a few sugar quills, still thinking about how too much sugar would rot her teeth thanks to her adoptive parents. Hermione smiled at the thought, she missed them so much but she could look back on her memories with a smile rather than tears in her eyes now. They stopped at Zonko's Joke Shop next where the boys split up looking at all of the hilarious items on display. Hermione stopped by the joke jewellery section where she found bracelets that changed your appearance to the complete opposite of what you looked like.

A male shop assistant came over and said "Ah, you've found our new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. These bracelets are really neat." He placed a bracelet on his wrist and he transformed in front of Hermione's eyes. He was once very tall now he was shorter than Hermione, he had short brown hair that had turned blonde and long, breasts grew on his chest. "I'm a girl now." He sounded female too.

"This is by Fred and George?" Hermione asked. The shop assistant nodded. "This is incredible. It's almost like Polyjuice. I wonder how they did it."

"I've given up asking myself that question. Those two have amazing minds when it comes to their products." The shop assistant admitted.

Hermione picked up ten of the bracelets. "How long do they last?"

"They last 24 hours of wear. So you can wear them a couple of hours at a time 12 times. You get it. They're really cool."

Hermione paid for the bracelets and waited for the boys outside of the shop. They all came out ten minutes later with bags full of jokes and tricks. "Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

XXX

They all ordered a Butterbeer at the bar and found a comfy sofa in the back to sit on.

"What did you get from Zonko's 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled out the bracelets from her bag, "these. Watch this." She put a bracelet on her arm and turned in to a pale boy with blonde hair before their eyes. She almost looked like a younger version of Draco. She took the bracelet off, "even though it's meant for a joke, I thought these might come in useful at some point to conceal who we really are."

"That's incredible!" Blaise said. The others nodded their agreement.

"I've also been thinking that maybe we should be practicing defensive magic like we did with the DA last year?" Hermione looked to Harry.

"That's a good idea. We need to do more advanced defensive magic than last year though. It will help us in the search for the Horcruxes because you can bet that they'd be protected with some seriously dark spells." Harry said.

Blaise noticed Theo Nott over by the door "let's not talk about this here. The Death Eater scum has arrived." The others looked to where Blaise's eyes were trained. Theo was alone, he went over to the bar and ordered a drink then looked around the busy pub. His eyes locked on to the group of five. He walked over with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the most peculiar group of friends in Hogwarts. Happy Halloween."

"What do you want Nott?" Harry asked with fists clenched.

"No need to be so defensive. I just popped over to say hello. How are you all today?"

"As if you care. What's the real intention of this?" Draco snarled.

Theo held up his hands, "you've caught me! I came over here because I wanted to let you know that your Mother will be moved to Azkaban tonight. She hasn't been responding to her... what's the word? Oh yes, torture," Theo grinned sickeningly, "very well and the Dark Lord isn't pleased. She'll go there to rot for being a traitor."

Draco stood up quickly but not as quick as Blaise did to hold him back from doing anything stupid. Hermione stood up too, she said with an evil glint in her eye, "you will regret the day you became a Death Eater. I swear that to you!" Hermione pulled her fist back and punched him square on the nose.

Theo yelled in pain, "don't you touch me you filthy, ugly mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" All four boys yelled before drawing their wands.

"Boys, would you drop your wands?" Hermione commanded. "Theo was just leaving." Hermione smirked in the bleeding boys direction.

Theo glared at the group and hurried out of the pub. Nobody had seen or heard the commotion with the place being so busy. Hermione sat down and cradled her fist. "That hurt," she whined.

"That was better than when you punched Malfoy in third year." Ron exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

Blaise grabbed ahold of his sisters hand and muttered a charm to ease the pain. "You shouldn't have punched him, he'll be after you for that."

"I don't care. He's a spineless idiot. It doesn't matter anyway, what are we going to do about Mrs Malfoy?"

"Has anybody been to Azkaban before?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "I have years ago with my Father. He had to speak to one of the prisoners. Probably doing something dodgy."

"What is it like? Security-wise I mean." Harry said.

"Well you already know that it's guarded by Dementors. They're doing the Dark Lord's bidding now of course. There were some prison guards but I think they would have been replaced by Death Eaters now. I think all of the prisoners that are there now are enemies of the Dark Lord as over the summer he broke out all of his loyal followers, including my Father. It would be difficult getting in."

"We need to go back to the Room of Requirement and talk about this there." Hermione said.

Draco walked back to the castle with the others, completely lost in thought. Mrs Zabini had got back to Blaise's letter a month ago to say that she hadn't heard anything from Mrs Malfoy and that she couldn't get in contact with her in any way. To hear that for the last two months she had been tortured was devastating to him. He should have just become a Death Eater and his Mother would be fine. How could he save her from Azkaban? There was no way that he could get in. He needed to find a way though or his Mother would suffer. That prison was an awful place and she did not deserve that. He would not let her go mad in that hell.

XXX

"My dad has got back with the information on Azkaban," Ron walked in to the Room of Requirement holding a letter in his hand the day after Halloween. "There aren't any guards apart from the Dementors. All prisoners are being kept in the lowest level which is below surface level."

"This is good news." Harry said.

"How is that good news Potter?" Draco spat.

Hermione rushed over to Draco and placed her hand on his knee, "it's good news because we know what we're fighting. Don't snap at Harry, we're all just trying to help."

"You're right, I'm sorry Potter." Harry nodded at Draco, accepting his apology.

Hermione looked at her watch, "you're going to be late for your lesson with Dumbledore, Harry."

"Shoot, I'll come back here after I'm finished."

"We'll be waiting," Hermione smiled slightly at him.

Harry left the room to go to his lesson. Hermione walked over to Ron and held out her hand for the letter. Ron passed it over and Hermione sat down at the writing desk going over the letter. She was writing furiously whilst screwing up her face. So many thoughts and ideas were shooting their way through her head but she shot down every single one with a shake of her head.

Blaise walked over to the blackboard with the notes from Hermione's dream. He thought that he needed another blackboard and one appeared beside the other. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing down all of the names of the Death Eaters that he knew of starting with Theo's name.

Ron walked over to the book case and thought that he needed some advanced defense books, as he thought this they of course appeared. Ron grabbed one of the new books and sat down on a bean bag with a bit of parchment and a quill to start writing down spells that might be useful to them.

Draco noticed what Blaise was doing and helped him as much as he could. He'd heard a lot of surnames but not many full names. Most of the meetings he'd been in, the Death Eaters had their masks on.

This was how most of their time in the Room of Requirement had been spent. Researching, planning, formulating ideas and seperately working but somehow still together. They had become such a close knit team.

"I have an idea!" Hermione stood up with a look of excitement on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Memories, a Plan & a Gentle Caress**

"What's your idea 'Mione?" Ron asked as Harry walked through the door of the Room of Requirement.

"The idea can wait. Harry, what happened? Tell us everything!" Hermione sat down on a bean bag and waited for him to begin. Everybody looked towards him waiting for him to re-tell everything.

"Dumbledore showed me a couple more memories. One was a memory from Mr Burke, he was one of the founders of Borgin and Burkes. Mr Burke recalled buying a locket with an ornate 'S' on it which was said to be a Slytherin heirloom from Voldemort's Mother. Just like the one in your dream 'Mione."

Hermione looked at the black board in shock, "I... I can't believe it. I know I said that I thought all the pieces had meaning but... but this is crazy! Carry on!"

"Dumbledore then showed me his own memory. It took place in the orphanage where Voldemort grew up. Mrs Cole who was in charge at the orphanage told Dumbledore about Tom Riddle, what he was like and how he was with the other orphans. He was quiet, he bullied the other kids. He hung another kids rabbit from the rafters and when they went on an outing to the seaside, Tom took two kids in to a cave and apparently they weren't 'right' afterwards according to her. Dumbledore then met Tom, he told him he was a wizard and would be going to Hogwarts. Tom believed he was 'special' straight away. Dumbledore knew he was different than any of the other children who would be coming to Hogwarts. He scared Tom by setting his wardrobe on fire and made Tom open a box that was in it. It was filled with objects that he had taken from the other children. He kept them as souvenirs. Dumbledore had told him to return them to their owners with his apologies. They talked about Hogwarts and Tom said he'd go to Diagon Alley alone, preferring it that way. Before Dumbledore left Tom told him he could talk to snakes."

"Voldemort sounds creepy even as a child." Hermione shuddered.

"Why is that memory important?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? Voldemort as a child liked to collect trophies from his victims and now as a grown man he has collected trophies too, his Horcruxes. Also, this memory shows that even as a child he was cruel. Magic didn't change him, it just enhanced him. He preferred to operate alone which is still true now, he isn't friends with his Death Eaters, they just do his bidding, they're his minions. He doesn't care for them."

"This still doesn't tell us much about what the Horcruxes are. Dumbledore said that he is looking in to possibilities of what they may be." Harry said.

"The better we understand him, the easier this will be though." Draco added.

"This locket that was in Hermione's dream and in Mr Burke's memory, could it be a Horcrux?" Blaise asked.

"Possibly. We can't know for sure though." Harry said. "It obviously has some relevance."

"Harry, you need to write down everything that you spoke about with Dumbledore and what was in the memories." Hermione said as she gathered parchment and a quill. "We need this all written down for our notes."

Hermione moved towards the two blackboards and thought about how she needed another one. Just like that another one appeared. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote.

 _Horcruxes_  
 _Tom Riddle's Diary - confirmed horcrux, destroyed, part of his muggle life_  
 _Guant Ring - confirmed horcrux, destroyed, part of his family history, heirloom_  
 _'S' Locket - possible horcrux, part of his family history, Slytherin heirloom_

XXX

The fivesome had been working on seperate things for the last hour when Hermione spoke up remembering what she had wanted to say before Harry had come back from Dumbledore's office. "Guys, I have a plan about how to get in to Azkaban and save Mrs Malfoy." Everybody zeroed in on Hermione, ready to listen to whatever she suggested.

"Dementors feed on human emotions. We need to get in to Azkaban as animals."

"Hermione, that's brilliant! Just like Sirius!" Harry grinned at her.

"Wait a minute, Sirius Black? What about him?" Blaise asked.

"Siruis was Harry's Godfather. He was an animagus, that is how he escaped Azkaban. He changed in to his animagus form to get past the Dementors. They can't see nor can they sense or feed off of animals." Hermione explained.

"That's all well and good Hermione but none of us are anamagi nor can we transfigure ourselves in to animals. We haven't learnt that yet." Draco said.

"Well I suggest we learn." Hermione said with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"We're going to need books then, lots of them." Blaise suggested and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, ten or more books appeared on the bookshelf all to do with animal transfiguration.

"Where will Mother stay if we save her?" Draco asked. "She can't go back to the Manor."

"She'll have to stay with someone from the Order, there is room at the Burrow." Ron suggested thoughtfully.

Draco held back his cutting remark about his Mother living in the Weasley's sorry excuse for a home and nodded a thank you in Ron's direction. "What will you say to your family though?"

"I'm not sure..." Ron looked to Harry and Hermione as if asking for their input.

"The truth." Hermione spoke up, "right from the beginning; me being a Zabini, me saving Draco, Draco and Blaise becoming our friends, we should tell them everything... except of course the Horcruxes. They'd be more than happy to help your Mother now that she is no longer under Voldemort's thumb."

Draco felt reassured. Hermione was right. Himself and Blaise had become their friends in a twisted sort of way. Who would have ever thought that two Slytherin's and three Gryffindor's (now two Slytherin's, two Ravenclaw's and a Gryffindor) could ever get along with each other and help each other in the ways that they had in just a few short months? Despite whether the boys would admit it, they had all formed a closeness that now seemed unbreakable. They were fighting a war together. They were spending so much time together. It was inevitable that some sort of bond would exist between the five.

The evening was spent researching and practicing human transfiguration. Of course Hermione had been most successful; she had given Ron small bat wings, Harry had sprouted an eagles beak, Draco now had snake scales covering his arms and Blaise was considerably smaller with a large rat tail. Hermione was feeling confident that she would have human transfiguration nailed in a few weeks time.

XXX

Two weeks later, Draco and Hermione were walking back to the Ravenclaw tower after a long night in the Room of Requirement. Hermione's human transfiguration was getting much better, she had successfully transfigured Ron in to a large field rat earlier on much to his surprise. She was struggling in making a difference to her own appearance though. Draco had given her a kitten tail the other day which was the furthest any of the boys had got. They needed to keep practicing.

Draco interrupted Hermione's thoughts, "can we sit down quickly? I want to talk to you about something." He gestured towards an alcove on their right where there was a stone bench hidden in the darkness.

Hermione nodded and followed him to sit down on the bench. "Is something wrong?" Hermione looked nervously in to his eyes, she felt his edginess and had to resist the urge to hold his hand.

"I have something I want to say to you. I want to thank you... Hermione, you have gone above and beyond in trying to formulate a plan in saving my Mother. Becoming your friend," he looked in to her eyes questioningly as if asking if that was the right word for the pair now, at her reassuring nod he continued, "becoming your friend has made me realise what a great person you are and how much time I wasted bullying you instead of forgetting the blood prejudices and actually getting to know you. I've never felt so cared for before and it's all because of you. I truly am sorry for how I used to treat you. Will you ever fully forgive me?"

"Draco, I forgave you before we even came back to Hogwarts. You don't need to apologise to me, I was just as bad sometimes." Hermione thought back to the years of quarrels and spiteful words thinking about what a waste it was. "Do you think we would have ended up like this if Voldemort wasn't around?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to think so." Draco raised his hand to Hermione's chin, he tilted her face towards his with a gentle caress. Hermione felt warmth rush through her body, she couldn't deny that Draco's touch was making her melt. She bit her lip as Draco raised his fingers to brush a frizzy lock of her hair out of the way. It felt completely natural being so close to Draco like this. Draco placed a chaste kiss on to Hermione's cheek and whispered, "thank you, 'Mione." They both chuckled, thinking back to when Draco had called that pet name 'ridiculous'.

"Let's get back to the common room now," Hermione smiled up at Draco.

As the duo walked back to Ravenclaw tower, they both silently thought about this new level of closeness that had just transpired between them. Hermione's cheeks were still pink from Draco's caress and Draco was smiling slightly that Hermione had allowed him to touch her so initimately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Kiss**

Hermione lay awake in her bed that night for hours. She couldn't believe Draco had kissed her. _It was only a peck on the cheek_ , she kept reminding herself. _Honestly, it's not even worth thinking about_ , she told herself, _I've kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek_. Why did it feel so special to her then?

XXX

Draco was laying in his bed with a huge smile spread across his face. He had kissed Hermione Granger. Sure, it was only a quick press on the cheek but he felt like he had achieved something big. She hadn't got angry with him over it either, in fact she looked quite happy about the whole thing. _I wonder what kissing her properly would be like_ , Draco thought to himself before falling in to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Hermione walked down to breakfast with an extra spring in her step. She felt good today and no it wasn't about the peck on the cheek. She was doing some light morning reading about human self transfiguration and was feeling positive that she would have it nailed by the end of tomorrow. That meant that they were one step closer to rescuing Mrs Malfoy.

Hermione spotted a mess of ginger hair and walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ron. "Morning Ronald. I think we should meet with your Mum and Dad this weekend in Hogsmeade to tell them everything. We're almost ready to..." Hermione looked around to see nobody listening in but whispered anyway, "save Mrs Malfoy. It's about time we set the plan in motion, don't you think?"

Ron spoke around a mouth full of scrambled eggs, "yeh 'Mione. I'll send a 'etter 'ater."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder, "you are disgusting." She sat down beside him and helped herself to toast and jam. The pair started talking about how they would explain everything to Mr and Mrs Weasley and what their reactions would be. Hermione was giggling at a rather accurate immitation of Mrs Weasley by Ron when Harry and Blaise arrived and sat down opposite them with glum expressions.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione asked.

"Nott." Blaise growled.

"What has the Death Eater scum done?" Ron asked venomously.

Draco arrived and sat down beside Hermione, "I hope you're not talking about me," he smirked but then noticed all of the serious expressions, "what's going on?"

"Nott beat up a 5th year Slytherin last night. He didn't use magic at all. He completely messed up the boys face." Harry said.

"Of course, the boy isn't talking. Says he doesn't know who did it. As there is no proof, Nott isn't in any trouble." Blaise finished.

"Why would he beat someone up? Why wouldn't he use magic instead of fighting like a muggle?" Draco asked.

"We don't know but we're going to find out." Harry clenched his fists on the table.

"Who was the boy?" Draco asked.

"Marcus Flint's younger brother." Blaise said grimly. "Nott's lucky that Flint graduated last year. He would have made a mess of his face too."

"Are the Flint's, Voldemort's followers?" Harry asked Draco.

"Mr Flint is, I've heard his name in a meeting before." Draco pondered. "Are you thinking it's Death Eater business?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it's possible though, isn't it?"

After they were all finished breakfast, Hermione spoke. "We all have a free period now so let's go to the Room of Requirement; I think I nearly have the human transfiguration nailed but I need a bit more practice." The boys all nodded their agreement.

XXX

The night before the fivesome were supposed to be meeting with Mr and Mrs Weasley to discuss the plan about Mrs Malfoy, they were sitting in the Room of Requirement trying to come up with ideas about how to actually get to Azkaban.

"I think it would be a good idea for Hermione to apparate us there." Ron said.

"Ronald! For the hundredth time I have only apparated twice. And only one of them was planned. I cannot apparate myself and four other people somewhere I have never been before!" Hermione was frustrated. She had successfully transfigured them all in to various animals and was confident with the spell now. However, she could not think of how to actually get to Azkaban which was a vital part of the plan.

"What about flying there?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shuddered, "we don't even know the way, Harry!"

"What about Thestral's then?" Ron asked.

Hermione shuddered again. This wasn't the first time it had been suggested and she was running out of excuses as to why Thestral's wasn't a good idea. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't argue that this might be the most plausible option. "Draco and Blaise can't see them."

"Come on 'Mione, we couldn't see them last year and we went all the way to London." Ron said.

"What do you two think?" Hermione looked to Draco and Blaise.

"I just want to save my Mother."

"As long as I'm with someone who can see what I am sitting on, I'm in." Blaise grimaced.

"Fine then. We're going to Azkaban, over the North bloody Sea on Thestral's." Hermione stormed over to the bookshelf and picked up a book to read.

"What is her problem?" Draco whispered to Harry and Ron.

"She's scared of heights..." Harry whispered back.

"...and flying..." Ron added.

"...she's also not a big fan of large bodies of water it would appear." Blaise laughed silently.

The boys chuckled quietly together as Hermione huffed and began to read a book called 'Dark Potions and Their Uses.'

Harry and Ron picked up their school bags, "I've got to go to Quidditch practice and Ron's coming to watch. We'll see you later." Harry said. Harry had replaced Draco as Slytherin's seeker. They both waved and left the Room of Requirement.

Draco walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Hermione, "hey grumpy," he smiled playfully.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and turned her body away from him. "If you want I will ride a Thestral with you, I'll make sure you're nice and safe." Draco said to her back. Hermione turned around with a sceptical look. "I know I can't see them but if I hold you tight," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "then you'll be safe."

Hermione giggled, "you're so sure of yourself aren't you? I bet when we get up in the sky you'll be screaming your head off with fright."

"I will not!" Draco defended, "I'll be too busy making sure you're not a blubbering mess."

"I won't be a blubbering mess!"

"You won't if I keep you distracted," Draco wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Do you two mind? I am stood right here!" Blaise shook the pair out of their flirty banter. "What in the world did I do to deserve this kind of torture? My best friend and my sister openly flirting. Control yourselves or just kiss already."

Hermione looked down in to her lap as her face tinged pink and Draco shot a warning glare at Blaise. Blaise snickered and rolled his eyes at the pair. _As if I hadn't seen this coming since day one, what was taking them so long?_ He thought to himself. "I'm going to the Library, see you both later," Blaise called over his shoulder as he left the duo alone.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Hermione murmured, her face still slightly pink.

"We could make it more awkward," Draco suggested shakily. Hermione looked up in to Draco's eyes and saw nervousness there. Draco cupped Hermione's cheek and took the plunge. He pressed his lips to hers so tenderly. Hermione didn't respond at first out of pure shock. Just as she felt Draco begin to pull away, she kissed him back with a fervor. Draco pulled Hermione on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get as close to her as possible. The kiss deepened and Draco could taste her tongue. Hermione let out a moan and it was possibly the best sound Draco had ever heard.

Before long, they both had to pull away to regain their breath. Draco smiled up at Hermione shyly, she responded by giving him a chaste kiss. "This could definitely make things more awkward." Hermione said sheepishly.

Draco brushed Hermione's hair out of her face, "but certainly more interesting. I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Let's do it again then," Hermione said feeling brave. She leaned in once more and pressed her lips to Draco's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Prophecy Revealed**

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley squealed excitedly as she saw her son and his friends approach. She pulled her son in to a mother bear hug, then did the same to Harry and Hermione in turn. She then sent unsure smiles to both Draco and Blaise. Mr Weasley gave the trio a jolly hand shake each. "How has school been, you three?"

"Oh, it's been fine Dad. Same old." Ron said with a dismissive wave. "We need to talk to you both about something."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at one another with fearful expressions. "Is somebody in trouble? Is Ginevra alright?" Mrs Weasley looked panicked.

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny is perfectly fine, I assure you" Hermione said.

"There is someone who needs your help though..." Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione and Blaise looked towards Draco.

Draco gulped as the Weasley's eyes fell on his. "Um, I'm Draco Malfoy. I know you have probably heard terrible things about me and... and they are most definitely true..." Draco hung his head in shame, "I haven't always been the kindest to these three" he gestured to each, his eyes lingering on Hermione's, "and that is putting it politely... however, this year we have become friends and we've helped each other in ways we didn't realise were even possible. I'm asking for your help knowing that you don't owe me anything, knowing that you aren't expected to help me, knowing that nobody would blame you if you choose not to but I'm asking you because right now I have nowhere else to turn."

Mr Weasley gave Draco a quick nod, "alright Draco, what's going on? What do you need?"

Hermione placed her hand on to Draco's shoulder indicating to the group that she would take over from him, "as you know, just before this Summer, my parents were killed in a muggle car accident and I chose to go home instead of come to the Burrow," Mrs Weasley clutched Hermione's hand as she let out a pained breath, "when I got home I found a letter and an official document. I am not Hermione Granger, my parents were my adoptive parents. I was really born as Hermione Zabini, daughter of Adrian and Adalane Zabini, twin sister of Blaise Zabini."

Mrs Weasley let out a gasp and looked towards Blaise, "how could this be?"

Blaise spoke up, "on the day Hermione and I were born, an old witch came to our Mother to relay a prophecy, our Mother was to 'give up' Hermione for the greater good. She found the Granger's who were more than thrilled to care for and raise Hermione. So that is what happened, they raised Hermione and my parents had to act as if they did not have another child besides me. It killed them everyday."

Hermione carried on for Blaise, "When I found the letter, I knew I needed to find my biological parents and twin brother. I thought of them and apparated, which I have never even been taught to do, my desire to see them was so great that I ended up right on Zabini Manor doorstep. I have had a powerful glamour placed on to me since birth." Hermione got out her wand and whispered a spell to shatter a window on the other side of the Three Broomsticks to make sure no eyes were on her, she then whispered the glamour charm to reveal her true appearance, "as you can see there are many similarities to Blaise. This is all true."

Mrs Weasley let out another, louder gasp "oh Hermione!" Mrs Weasley stood up and tackled Hermione in to the tightest Molly hug anyone had ever seen.

"Mrs Weasley, calm down," Hermione said as she patted her back in a soothing way.

"Hermione, you've been through so much in the last six months!" Mrs Weasley sobbed as she released Hermione.

Hermione muttered the glamour charm and said "it has been horrible but I found my family so it's not all bad."

Everyone's attention in the room was back to what they were all doing beforehand as Madame Rosmerta swore and cast a charm to fix her window. The fivesome and Mr and Mrs Weasley were silent as they digested everything they had been told. They didn't even realise when somebody pulled up a chair and sat down beside them, "I must say that was interesting." Everybody turned their attention on to Theo Nott who was looking rather relaxed and smug.

"Hermione Zabini. I think the Dark Lord would love to hear about that!" He clapped his hands together. "Yes, I'm sure he would."

A few things happened all at once. Ron and Harry drew their wands in unison, Draco pushed his body in front of Hermione as if sheilding her from Nott, Blaise pulled back his fist. A jet of red filled the room with a deafening crack and they were all blown backwards until they were in a pile of chair debris and dust. Hermione shot up with her wand raised looking around the room. Nott had vanished.

"Ronald, Hermione and Harry!" Mr Weasley barked, "you need to tell us what is going on, right now!" It was the first time they had seen Mr Weasley so angry and out of character. "We all nearly just died for Merlin's sake!" Worry was etched on every part of his normally friendly face.

"Not here, we need to act quickly before Nott relays the prophecy to Voldemort." Hermione was close to tears. What on earth was going to happen now?

"Everyone grab ahold of my hand," Mr Weasley commanded as he shoved his fist in to the middle of the group. Everyone placed their hands on to Mr Weasley and felt as if a hook was pulling them through a tiny hole by their nostrils. With a crack they appeared at the Burrow. "Now, tell us!"

Hermione was shaking, "Theo Nott is a Death Eater. He heard everything I said! He saw me change my appearance!" Hermione pulled her hair in agony. "He is going to tell Voldemort about the prophecy which means me and Blaise are no longer safe, neither are our parents. How foolish could I have been?" Hermione let the tears burst through, she was now scared. The most scared she had ever been. "I need to tell all of you about the prophecy but please, please help me save my parents first!"

Blaise looked at Hermione with a fierce courage, "let's go."

Mr Weasley put his fist to the middle of the group again, "grab ahold, I know where the Zabini Manor is, we will get your parents." Everybody grabbed ahold of Mr Weasley's arm once again and felt the familiar sensation of apparation.

As soon as Hermione landed in the foyer of Zabini Manor she called out Light's name who appeared instantly, "Miss Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Where are mum and dad?" Hermione asked panicked.

"In the Library, Miss Hermione. I will get them." Light looked worried so disappeared immediately and reappeared with Mr and Mrs Zabini.

Mrs Zabini ran forward to Hermione and Blaise and clutched them in to her arms, "what is going on?" Mr Zabini put his arm around Blaise's shoulder and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

At the worried expressions on her parents faces, Hermione burst in to terrifying sobs and fell to the floor. Draco rushed to Hermione's side and held her in his arms as Mrs Zabini gasped and latched on to Hermione's hands. "My darling, what in the name of Merlin is going on?"

Blaise spoke up for Hermione, "Voldemort will soon know of the prophecy about Hermione, we do not have much time."

Mr Zabini clenched his fists and spoke to Light, "we need to organise our departure from the Manor now. Gather our bags and take us to the Paris holiday home."

"No! Father, they will find you. You cannot go to any of our properties!" Blaise pleaded.

"Adrian, he's right. What are we going to do?" Mrs Zabini looked like she was going to be sick, "Hermione, Blaise, you need to leave, go back to Hogwarts where you are safe. We will leave and get in contact soon."

"This is absolutely absurd!" Mrs Weasley snapped, "of course you are coming to ours, we have plenty of room at the Burrow at the moment, that way you can still see and contact your children. I will not have it any other way!" Mrs Weasley looked sternly at Mrs Zabini. There was a moment of silence before Mrs Zabini threw her arms around Mrs Weasley in a thankful hug. "There, there dear." Mrs Weasley coaxed as she patted Mrs Zabini's shoulder.

XXX

Mr and Mrs Zabini were now surrounded by their luggage in the Burrow's kitchen. Light and the other house elves had obviously come with them, Light was currently helping Mrs Weasley make everybody cups of tea and sandwiches. Mr Weasley spoke up, "now that you and your parents are safe, Hermione, please tell us about this prophecy and what you would like our help with?"

Hermione took a deep breath and everyone looked to her with the upmost attention, "as Blaise said earlier, a witch told my Mother about a prophecy. This prophecy details the precise details of my birth; the date I was born, being born as a twin..." Hermione took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

Mrs Zabini stepped forward, grabbing on to her daughters hand, "allow me, darling." Mrs Zabini cleared her throat and spoke, all eyes were focused on her. "'On the nineteenth day of the ninth month, a duo will be born. If one is raised without magic, she is destined for greatness, befriending the one to be the boy who lived, she will help rid the world of evil. If raised with magic, she is destined for darkness and will be instrumental in the ruin of the world, killing the boy who lived.'" Mrs Zabini paused to let her words sink in. "This prophecy was told to me by an old witch who was present at the time of the prophecy's birth."

Hermione closed her eyes to try to stop the flow of tears. She didn't want to look at anyone. "I would never kill you Harry," she whispered. "That's why I didn't want to tell anyone."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione, he pulled her in to his arms and squeezed her tight, "I know you're not capable of that."

"If Voldemort finds the full details of the prophecy, he will do anything he can to kill Hermione, to get her out of the way. We had to give her away to ensure that she did not become an evil person under his thumb, she needed to stay as far from him and the pureblood world as possible." Mr Zabini said.

"I'll be safe at Hogwarts for now. The prophecy was likely destroyed last year in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione tried to assure everyone. "Now that you all know about the prophecy and why I wanted to keep it a secret, I need to ask a huge favour off of you two," Hermione gestured to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I owe you both greatly already for taking in my parents in this scary time but I must ask if you can stretch your generosity to one more person."

"Who?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Draco stood up and walked to Hermione's side for her support. She brushed her hand against his as if telling him it was going to be alright. "My Mother." Draco said. "This Summer, I was going to be branded with the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. My Mother, Blaise, Hermione and Mrs Zabini came up with a plan to save me from my fate. My Mother didn't want me to be trapped just like she was. Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor and snatched me away. She saved me from becoming something none of us would ever want to be. I owe her everything." Hermione clutched his hand and smiled sadly at him. "The Dark Lord somehow found out that my Mother ochestrated the whole thing and he has been torturing her. He has moved her to Azkaban and we have a plan to break her out tonight but we need to be able to bring her somewhere safe. I know I am asking a massive favour from you, especially as we Malfoy's have never been the kindest to you..."

Mrs Weasley interrupted, "we will have your Mother here. I know how it feels to love your child so much that you would do anything for them."

Draco closed his eyes as tears threatened to appear. "Thank you so much."

Mr Weasley said, "this is all well and good, however how do you expect to get through Azkaban undetected to save her?"

"We are going to ride Thestral's to Azkaban and transfigure ourselves in to field rats in order to get past the Dementors and save Mrs Malfoy." Hermione told them.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs Weasley bellowed, "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I forbid you of doing any such thing!"

"Mum, we are old enough now to make our own decisions especially with a war coming up. You can't forbid us from the inevitable!" Ron bellowed back.

Everyone looked on in shock as this was the first time Ron had argued back with his Mother and Mrs Weasley seemed to accept that she couldn't force the issue with a sniff.

"Molly, I will go with them. I will apparate them and make sure everything goes smoothly. We need to save Draco's Mother." Mr Weasley spoke gently to his wife.

"I will go too," Mr Zabini said to the group, "to help Arthur protect our children."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Ratty Rescue Mission**

Mr Weasley flooed to Hogwarts to let Dumbledore know that the fivesome were with them at the Burrow and would return later in the night via floo network. The fivesome were preparing for the cold of the North Sea by layering themselves in scarves and jackets that Mrs Weasley insisted they wear. They all felt rather bundled up but that shouldn't matter as the majority of their time would be spent as field rats if everything were to go according to plan.

At 7pm, Mr Zabini asked, "is everyone ready to go? We need to do this quickly and without being detected."

The group nodded and grabbed on to Mr Weasley's outstretched hand. For what felt like the twentieth time that day they apparated away. They appeared on a gloomy and windy island where Azkaban in all of it's terrifying glory stood sullenly against the darkness of the night. Everybody could feel the coldness and dispair that made its way to them created by the Dementors. Hermione shouted over the crashing waves, "I need to transfigure us all in to rats now rather than later." She got her wand out of her pocket and said, "everyone follow Mr Weasley and my dad, they know this place better than we do." Hermione started transfiguring everyone in to different coloured rats leaving herself for last.

Mr Weasley scurried towards the entrance of the horrible fortress with six more rats following behind. He knew Mrs Malfoy would be kept in one of the lowest dungeons which is where Voldemort was keeping his enemies that he didn't want to kill but torture instead. Mr Weasley led the group down many many cold stone steps, the closer they got to the bottom the colder and scarier it felt. As they approached the occupied cells they could hear crazed mutterings, pacing and a loud metallic thump every so often.

"Help me, help me," a feminine voice repeated over and over. Draco's ears pricked up and he squeaked indicating to the group that he could hear his Mother. Draco took the lead, following the mutterings of his Mother. He was in anguish, she didn't sound right, she sounded maddening, he needed to get to her. He found her cell at the end of the dark, damp corridor. She was huddled in a corner, skin and bone, rocking back and forth.

Hermione cast the silent transfiguration charm in her head to change them back in to the former selves. Where seven rats stood before, seven adults appeared before Mrs Malfoy. But she didn't stir, move a muscle or make any sound apart from her continuous 'help me, help me.' Draco rushed to his Mothers side and gathered her fragile body in to his arms. Tears fell down his face as he took in her appearance.

"Dad, Mr Weasley and Harry, cast your patronuses, we're exposed now, they'll know we don't belong here. Blaise and Ron, get those shackles off of Mrs Malfoy. Draco..." Hermione put her hand on to Draco's back as she knelt beside him, "How is she?"

Draco shook his head as the tears continued to fall. Hermione assessed the damage; up close she could see the true extent of how malnurished Mrs Malfoy was, Hermione could count all of her ribs, there was bruising on every inch of her body, a large gash just above her right knee, her ring finger had been cut off and she had numerous bald patches as if her hair had been yanked out of her skin. "Alright," Hermione spoke to the group, "Mrs Malfoy is in much worse shape than we expected, I will not be able to transfigure her in to a rat without damaging her further. We are going to have to leave as we are. Dad and Mr Weasley, you two lead us out of here using your patronus charms, Harry and Ron, you two and I will take the back of the group also with our patronus charms trained behind us. Blaise and Draco, you two need to carry Mrs Malfoy between you, conjure up a stretcher. We've got to leave and apparate as soon as possible. Think happy thoughts and memories everybody. Let's get out of here." Hermione could feel the fear and dispair bubbling up inside of her underneath her brave leadership.

Everybody got in to position, took a few deep breaths and thought of their happiest thoughts. Hermione thought of Draco, how he smiled at her, how he had made her feel when he had kissed her; an otter burst out of her wand as she yelled "Expecto Patronum!" As various animals filled the corridor, Mrs Malfoy's muttering stopped and she looked almost peaceful before closing her eyes as if falling asleep.

"Mum!" Draco yelled, "Mum, open your eyes!" Mrs Malfoy fluttered her eyes open with terrible difficulty, all she wanted was to close her eyes. "Keep your eyes open for me, Mum!" Draco pleaded.

"Draco...?" Mrs Malfoy whispered.

"Yes, Mum. It's me. I need you to stay awake, okay? We're nearly out of here!"

Mrs Malfoy thought with all of her might to keep her eyes open as she was carried out of Azkaban. She needed to, for her son. She needed to stay awake.

The group made their way to the edge of the island protected and guided by their patronuses. Mr Weasley grabbed on to Hermione, Ron and Harry and apparated them back to the Burrow as Mr Zabini grabbed on to Blaise, Draco and Mrs Malfoy and apparated them back also. The group appeared inside the kitchen of the Burrow to an alarmed Mrs Zabini and a frantic Mrs Weasley. As soon as Light saw Mrs Malfoy, the elf cleared everything off of the kitchen table and levitated her on to it. The older women instantly moved in to action; Mrs Weasley was summoning various potions from around the house and Mrs Zabini started cleaning up Mrs Malfoy in order to see the true extent of the large gash and the missing finger.

"Narcissa, dear. I need you to take some of this dreamless sleep potion," Mrs Zabini coaxed the potion down Mrs Malfoy's mouth and rubbed her head soothingly.

"Everybody out!" Mrs Weasley yelled to the room, "leave us to it, we'll take it from here."

"No!" Draco snarled, "I'm not leaving her!"

Hermione clutched Draco's hand and tried to soothe him, "they'll take care of her now, they need space."

"Draco, dear. We have everything under control but please leave us to it." Mrs Weasley said apologetically.

Draco snatched his hand from Hermione and stormed outside to the meadow.

Hermione followed an angry Draco out in to the meadow. "Draco, wait!" Hermione called behind his back. He ignored her and carried on walking to the edge of the field. When Hermione reached his shaking frame, she placed a gentle hand on to his wrist. Draco snatched his arm away from her and turned to face her with a thunderous face.

"What Hermione?" He snarled at her.

"It's going to be okay." She stepped closer but he took a step back trying to avoid all contact with her.

"How is it going to be okay? Did you not see her?" Draco grasped his hair with a crazed expression on his face. "What if she dies? It will be all my fault!"

Hermione tried stepping closer again but Draco snarled at her stepping away again. Hermione gasped in shock at his venom directed towards her. "It's not your fault, Draco."

His face was full of anger. "She pretty much looks like she is dying on that kitchen table. And what for? For me!" He looked lost, his hands were running through his white hair.

"My Mum and Mrs Weasley know what they're doing, they will help her!" Hermione was close to tears, all she wanted to do was hold Draco and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"You know nothing!" Draco looked like his former self, full of anger and hate, he was looking at her like he used to, as if she was a filth he wanted nothing to do with.

"Please, Draco..." Hermione implored, "stop this." Hermione placed her hand on to his forearm trying to show that she was here for him, always.

Draco gasped and fell to the floor, he let the tears fall freely. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'll do without her. Why did this happen?"

Hermione put her finger over Draco's lips, shushing him. "I know Draco. I know this is stressful and daunting but I promise you, your Mother will be okay. She's a fighter and she's been through a lot these past few months, but she's still here, fighting for you."

Draco let out a strangled wail, "what am I going to do?" He was shaking with fear, anger, anxiety and love. He needed his Mother just as she needed him.

"You're going to get up and come back to the Burrow with me. You're going to wait until you can see your Mother. She will be fine." Hermione looked determined as she stood up, holding her hands out for Draco to grasp.

Draco looked in to Hermione's face and thought of all of the ways that he would never deserve this girl, she was pure unlike him. He was tainted and she was not. He grabbed her hands and lifted himself up. He looked in to her eyes and put his hands on her cheeks, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Hermione led him back to the Burrow and sat him down in the tiny living room. "I'll be back in a minute."

She walked in to the kitchen and spoke to her Mother and Mrs Weasley "how can I help?"

Mrs Zabini looked to her daughter and gave a sad smile, "I'm not sure sweetheart... we're struggling with closing up the gash, it was definitely dark magic, maybe you could have a look at it?"

Hermione moved towards the kitchen table to have a closer look at the gash on Narcissa's right knee. She put on a pair of latex gloves that her Mother had summoned for her and tried to clean up the wound that was still pouring out blood every so often. "I think there is something inside of the wound, I can see something glistening." Hermione said to both women. "I need tweezers or something similar." Mrs Zabini stood beside her daughter and summoned what she needed, handing a pair of tweezers and small scissors to Hermione. Hermione used the tweezers to open up the gash to see clearly inside of it, she was right, she could see a bit of metal lodged deep in to the gash. She used the scissors with her other hand to clasp the piece of metal to pull it out. It was proving difficult though, it was properly stuck it there.

"Mum, I need you to be ready with blood restoring potions, I need to open the gash further in order to get it out otherwise it will cause serious damage. Mrs Weasley, I need you to hold the wound open for me." Hermione spoke clearly and authoritvely.

Both women got in to position listening to the youngest member of this rescue team, completely putting their faith in to a seventeen year old girl who just so happened to be the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione used the scissors to cut the wound open further causing a rush of blood which Mrs Weasley cleared with a swish of her wand before she opened up the wound for Hermione. They could all see what Hermione had seen, there was a piece of metal that looked like it could be from the tip of a knife or sword. Hermione grabbed the tweezers and pulled out the offending article and placed it on to the table. "Nobody touch that, it's definitely cursed with dark magic, I can feel it. Mum, can you try healing the wound again, hopefully it will close now."

Hermione was right of course, the wound was healed perfectly by Mrs Zabini, there was a deep pink scar in its place instead. The three of them moved on to simple healing spells to rid Narcissa of the bruises. Mrs Weasley had to repair three ribs and smaller bones in Narcissa's right hand. The torture she had been through was something Hermione had only ever heard of, it was truly disgusting and vile to do this to another living being.

"We have to wake her in order to administer the Skele-Gro for her ring finger." Hermione announced.

"Renovate," Mrs Weasley whispered as her wand pointed at Narcissa's limp form. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in a deep breath, "Draco?" She couldn't move her head due to the fatigue but her eyes were searching everywhere looking for her son.

"You can see him in a minute, Narcissa." Mrs Zabini spoke softly, "We need you to take some potion for us, can you do that?" Mrs Zabini coaxed a mouthful of the bone growing potion in to Narcissa's mouth who swallowed it with a look of disgust and pain. She let out a deafening scream as the potion took effect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Kiss and Tell  
**

Draco ran in to the kitchen at his Mother's screams, "what is going on?"

Hermione rushed to Draco to block him from going to his Mother, "Draco, I need you to stay in the living room. I'm sorry. We have just given her Skele-Gro which you know is painful. It will be over soon."

Draco looked in to Hermione's eyes and saw nothing but truth, she wasn't trying to decieve him. He nodded at her and walked back the way he came.

Blaise stood up, "How is she, Dray?"

Draco sat down in an armchair as he heard his Mother let out another scream, he rubbed his forehead as if he had a migraine, "they're giving her Skele-Gro. I need some air."

Blaise got up with Draco, "let's go outside mate."

The boys walked outside in to the crisp night air and Draco sat down on a hill just on the edge of the meadow, Blaise followed. "They're looking after her Draco, she'll be fine."

"I can't even imagine what kind of torture she has been subject to, why didn't he just kill her?" Draco let a few tears escape as he hid his face in his hands.

"I think they did this purely for this reason, they wanted you to blame yourself..." Blaise stated.

"Do you think my Father had a hand in this?" Draco looked green.

"Your Mother will tell us when she wakes." Blaise said simply. "Let's talk about something else."

"I kissed Hermione."

"We could literally talk about anything but that," Blaise groaned.

Hermione stood in front of the Burrow door, calling out to both of the boys "you can see her now."

Draco stood on shaky legs and let out a pained sigh. Hermione ran forward and placed his arm around her shoulder giving him the support he needed, she rubbed his back soothingly, "she's okay Draco, she's talking, she wants to see you."

Draco looked in to Hermione's eyes and saw her assurance there, all she cared for at this moment was him, he kissed her forehead chastely and let her guide him to his Mother.

"Your Mother has been moved to the living room, we transfigured a bed for her, she's comfortable but weak. She will make a full recovery." Hermione spoke softly to him.

Draco walked in to the living room and took in the scene before him. Mrs Zabini was stroking his Mother's hair as if she were a child, she was wrapped in a fluffy blanket but he could still see just how tiny she now was, her eyes didn't hold the light that they used to, they were now sunken in to her face making her look rather gaunt. She looked up at Draco's entrance and reached a skeletal hand out to him whilst giving him a slight motherly smile.

"Mother," Draco croaked out as he grasped his Mother's hand and sat in a chair beside her. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Tears were falling freely down his cheeks.

"It is not your fault, my darling boy," Mrs Malfoy took a breath after every word still feeling weak, "I knew what the consequences could be for getting you out of that mad mans clutches."

"I shouldn't have left." Draco buried his head in the blanket by his Mother's shoulder.

"You had no choice." Mrs Malfoy raised a hand shakily to stroke Draco's hair. "I made this decision for you."

"I'm glad you're safe now. I'm so sorry that you went through all of this for me." Draco mumbled through the blanket.

"I'd do it one hundred times more if it meant keeping you safe."

Draco gulped, he opened and shut his eyes a few times before asking, "did Father do any of this to you?"

Mrs Malfoy closed her eyes, "I need to sleep."

"She really does need her rest. It's almost midnight, you five best get back to school." Mrs Zabini spoke to the room.

"Please, Mother, I need to know." Draco said even though he was sure of the answer, his Mother wouldn't ignore him unless she felt that she was trying to protect him.

"Y-yes." Mrs Malfoy said shakily."Go back to school now Draco, my love. I need rest."

At Draco's look of protest, Mrs Weasley came forward and patted his back, "we will take care of her. Arthur will take you back and he can ask Dumbledore if you can come back tomorrow to see her."

"Thank you," Draco nodded his head at her before leaning down to give his Mother a kiss. "I love you," he whispered to the resting form of Mrs Malfoy.

XXX

It was nearing Christmas so Draco and Blaise were in Hogsmeade finding Christmas gifts for their family and friends. Draco was looking at a silver and quartz hair slide for his Mother. Since they had rescued her, she had healed completely and was growing rather fond of living at the Burrow however she missed certain aspects of her old life; expensive clothing and jewellery being one of the main ones. Draco knew he wanted to get her something that she would be proud to wear but couldn't find the perfect item just yet.

Blaise had only one gift left to buy which was for Hermione. He was struggling with what to get her because really he hadn't known her too long and he wanted to get her something special as this would be their first Christmas they'd be celebrating together as a family. Of course, they'd be at the Burrow but it still felt meaningful to Blaise. He didn't want to get her any old book or something she wouldn't use.

"What have you got Hermione for Christmas?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Uh... just a necklace." Draco said vaguely.

"I don't know what to get her..." Blaise said.

"Why don't you get her a book? She loves reading," Draco suggested.

"No, that won't do," Blaise shook his head irritated, "I want to get her something meaningful."

"You'll come up with something mate." Draco shrugged. "There's still a week before we leave for the Burrow."

"True. Want to go get a butterbeer?"

"Sure." Draco led the way to the Three Broomsticks.

XXX

"C'mon it's freezing!" Hermione chattered to Harry and Ron who were dawdling behind her towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione ordered them each a butterbeer and looked around the busy pub for a place to sit. Blaise waved his arms to her from the back of the room. The trio made their way to Blaise and Draco. Ron sat on a comfy one-man armchair, Harry sat on the two-seater sofa alongside Blaise so Hermione was left with sitting beside Draco on the love-seat sofa as her only option. It was the kind of sofa that totally disregards personal space, she was wedged in to the cushions with the left side of her body flush with Draco. Draco placed his right-arm over the head of the sofa trying to give Hermione some more space.

"What did you get up to today?" Draco asked her.

"I finished all of my Christmas shopping." With a twinkle in her eye she said, "I found something perfect for you."

"What might that be?" Draco smiled at her eager eyes.

"You'll find out on Christmas!"

"Fine. I'm not telling you what I've got you then."

"That's kind of how Christmas gifts work, Draco." Hermione smiled up to him and then snuggled a bit closer to Draco's warmth.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on with you two?" Ron shook his head at the duo in front of him.

"They've been kissing behind our backs... ech," Blaise confided in Harry and Ron. "Best to leave them to it and hope it blows over, if you ask me."

"That's disgusting Hermione! You don't know where Malfoy has been!" Ron looked green.

"Shove off Ron," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah Weasley, shove off!" Draco smirked.

"Please don't do all of that lovey-dovey stuff in front of me," Harry shook his head, "I'd like to pretend that my best friend isn't kissing my former enemy for the rest of my life, thank you."

"Well, I think that could have gone worse." Draco announced to the group, "don't you? I mean, I was expecting a duel of some sort, me against you two... of course I would win but still, this isn't the kind of reaction I would have bet on." Draco smirked at Harry and Ron.

"There might have been a duel if Hermione weren't here because let's face it, if you started a duel right in front of her she'd stop it as fast as it would've begun and you three would be up in Pomfrey's care as quick as you can say the word 'jinxed'." Hermione giggled at her brother's weirdly worded praise.

The three boys nodded in agreement at Blaise's conclusion on the matter.

"So are you two together then? Like boyfriend-girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both pink in the face, Hermione turned around to Harry and said "we haven't actually spoken about that."

The fivesome spent the afternoon in the Three Broomsticks chatting about anything besides the looming war, horcruxes, Voldemort or the tension between Hermione and Draco. They spent their time laughing and enjoying themselves for once. Little did they know what was awaiting them at the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Truth is Out**

 _ **Brightest Witch of Her Age: muggle-born to pureblood**_

 _Seventeen year old Hermione Jean Granger who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best friend and previous suspected love-interest to Chosen-One Harry James Potter has had us all fooled. Miss Granger was until recently believed to be the daughter of two Muggles who were dentists (Miss Rita Skeeter believes this to be a muggle profession involving pulling out teeth). A reliable source now tells us that this is not the case._

 _Hermione Jean Granger was actually born Hermione Zabini, daughter of Adrian and Adalane Zabini, twin sister to Blaise Zabini. After, Miss Zabini's adoptive parents were killed in a muggle accident of June this year, she discovered her true identity and has been living in the Zabini Manor ever since. We have an exclusive photo below that shows Miss Zabini removing the glamour that is said to have been placed upon her since birth. The similarities between herself and the Zabini family are uncanny; anyone would have a tough time disproving this._

 _The reason for Miss Zabini's fake identity for the past sixteen years isn't as clear as this reporter would hope, our reliable source has said that a prophecy is to blame, Hermione had to be given up by the Zabini's for the 'greater good'. Whether this prophecy will be recovered or not is also unclear, due to the Chosen-One's storm on the Department of Mysteries of Spring this year._

 _As always, Miss Rita Skeeter endeavours to get her readers the truth and will keep you updated should anymore information become available._

Hermione felt her head spin. Was this really happening? Blaise held his sister upright as she looked like she might collapse at any moment. Draco, Harry and Ron all wore thunderous looks caused by the article that was quite clearly Theo's doing.

They had just got back from Hogsmeade when Luna Lovegood ran up to them in the entrance hall clutching the offending article in her hands. Could this really be real? Did everyone now know that she was a Zabini? Hermione dug her nails in to Blaise's arm, "Blaise... what are we going to do?" The colour was completely drained from her face in fear.

"It doesn't matter what we do. We know that You-Know-Who already knows as Theo would have told him straight away. This changes nothing." Blaise tried to assure her everything was going to be fine.

"This changes everything!" Hermione looked at him unseeingly, trapped in her thoughts. "Everyone in our world will be searching for the prophecy. This is what Voldemort wanted, he approved this, I'm sure of it, he wants that prophecy, he needs it. He's been unsucessful in finding it in the past few weeks so he had to do something drastic!"

Theodore Nott approached the fivesome with a deadly sneer, "ah... you've seen it then. What an interesting article, right?"

"You're dead, Nott!" Ron roared as he punched Theo in the side of the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione yelled as Harry reluctantly restrained Ron.

Draco leant over Theo's bleeding face and whispered to him, "this will only end in your death Theo, think about what you're doing." Draco pulled back his fist and punched it forward connecting with Theo's nose which instantly spurted out blood. "If you do anything else to deliberately hurt or harm her, I will do everything in my power to make sure I'm the one to end your life for you." Draco got up and turned towards Hermione, gathering her in to his arms.

A crowd of students had encircled them, wanting to get a look at Hermione but instead focusing on Theodore Nott bleeding on the floor. The fivesome slipped away and ran to the Room of Requirement.

"You two should not have punched him!" Hermione reprimanded Ron and Draco as soon as the Room of Requirement door shut behind them. "That was completely reckless!"

"He deserved it," Ron growled as he cradled his aching fist.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Weasley." Draco said.

"He deserves more than two punches to the face," Blaise said venomously.

Harry nodded, agreeing with all three boys. "What's the plan of action now? How do we deal with the whole school knowing?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead, thinking. "We deny all knowledge of what the prophecy actually states. We're clueless like the rest of the wizarding world, alright?"

"Okay, what are you going to do about your appearance?" Blaise asked his sister.

"I guess there is really no point in staying Hermione Granger, don't you think?" Hermione waved her wand in front of her face and let the glamour charm go.

XXX

As the fivesome walked in to the Great Hall for dinner that night, there was a hush between the students, everybody was eager to get a glimpse of Hermione and Blaise Zabini now that the article had been passed along to every student at Hogwarts. Hermione held her head high, ignoring the looks of astonishment from her peers at her 'new look'. Even some of the professors were looking at her in wonder, however Dumbledore simply had a knowing twinkle in his eyes.  
Hermione and Draco walked towards the Ravenclaw table and in a show of solidarity, Blaise, Harry and Ron followed. Draco grabbed ahold of Hermione's hand and gave her a swift kiss on her temple. A collective gasp could be heard from the other students at this seemlingly new development in the fivesomes friendship group. Hermione smiled at Draco and put her arm around his waist, cuddling in to his side.

As the group sat down, Dumbledore rose from his seat to make a speech at his platform. "Attention students." He waited for all faces in the crowd to train on him before carrying on. "I have no doubt that by now you have all read Miss Rita Skeeter's newest article in the Daily Prophet. Although most facts in this article are indeed true, it is still private information. I ask of you all to carry on with your studies and leave Miss Zabini alone." Dumbledore took a moment to let his words sink in. "Now, enjoy your feast."

Tracey Davis got out of her seat at the other end of the Ravenclaw table, she walked over to the group and sat down beside Blaise, "some of the Slytherin's aren't happy about this change in your family so be careful, I'm not sure what they're planning..."

"Thank you Tracey, I think we should be fine though." Blaise nodded curtly at her.

Tracey turned to Hermione and smiled, "you're incredibly brave, I couldn't have walked through this crowd as proudly as you did."

Hermione felt herself flush, "honestly, I felt like I was going to be sick," the girls both giggled.

"I'll let you guys be, see you later." Tracey flashed them all a smile before leaving to the other end of the table.

XXX

"Yaxley, I want you to speak to as many Unspeakables as you can, Imperio them if you must," Lord Voldemort commanded, "I want that prophecy. Young Mr Nott has been terribly unsuccessful as of yet. I need reliability."

"Yes, my L-Lord," Yaxley bowed his head before leaving Malfoy Manor's dining room.

It had been little under a month since the young Theodore Nott had relayed to Lord Voldemort what he had heard and seen at the Three Broomsticks. It was plagueing the inner recesses of his mind. What kind of prophecy could make a wealthy and reputable family give up one of their heirs? He had to get his hands on that prophecy and then the Zabini girl. She could be important or deadly...

"Crucio," Lord Voldemort said lazily with his wand pointed at the writhing figure on the ground. "Nott, you promised you would get me more information, it has nearly been a month... and nothing. Do you not do the Dark Lord's bidding?"

"M-My Lord, I'm trying," Theo panted as the after-shocks of the cruciatus curse wracked through his body.

"Trying is not good enough... I need you to succeed," Lord Voldemort hissed.

"I will, my Lord, I will." Theo avoided the snake-like eyes of the man in front of him.

"Do not disappoint me, Nott." He raised his wand and pointed it between Theo's eyes, "crucio!"

XXX

Hermione was in her dormitory getting ready for breakfast when a light tapping could be heard from the small window by her bed. She opened the window to allow a brown barn owl entrance. The owl dropped a small package on to her bed before leaving back through the window. Hermione could see her Mother's tidy scrawl on the package. She opened it up to find a piece of parchment with the simple sentence 'we're so proud of you.' There was an elegant sapphire hair pin enclosed, it was truly gorgeous; the sapphires were in a simple flower formation with a diamond in the middle.

Hermione tried to pin it in to her hair in front of her wall mirror but no matter how she did it, it didn't look right. Tracey had just been to the bathroom to shower and had walked in to their dormitory to find a frustrated looking Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Hermione waved her hand in front of her face, "oh it's nothing, I just can't get this pin in my hair right."

"Wow that's beautiful!" Tracey admired the shining stones, "a pin like that needs to go in the back though. Here, let me help." Tracey held her hand out for the pin.

"Thanks Tracey," Hermione smiled as she passed over the pin.

Tracey left a few of Hermione's tamed curls at the front of her face and pinned the rest of her hair at the back using her new pin. The blue against her chocolate curls looked dazzling. "There you go, it looks lovely." Tracey held a desk mirror behind Hermione's head so that she could view it through the wall mirror.

Hermione turned to Tracey with a bright smile, "it does look lovely. Thank you again."

"Where did you get it from?" Tracey asked.

"My Mother sent it to me."

"Well she has excellent taste, it's very Ravenclaw-esque." Tracey winked.

XXX

"Can you tell me about Tracey Davis?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat together at breakfast.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, are her parents Death Eaters?"

"No. She only has her Mother and it's said her Father was a Muggle so her Mother never sympathised with the Dark Lord's cause." Draco explained.

"Did her Father die?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not actually sure what happened to him, I just know that she only lives with her Mother, she never talks about her Father. Not very many people in Slytherin would be nice if she openly talked about her Muggle Father." Draco grimaced, knowing that he'd be one of those people once upon a time.

"How long have you known Tracey?"

"Since 1st Year, I didn't know her before then. Why all of the questions?" Draco nudged Hermione's shoulder with his own, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just didn't know whether I could trust her. She's been really nice to me since the article came out. She never said a word to me before really, even though we share a dorm."

"I've never known Tracey to not get along with anyone before, if it helps. She's just quiet." Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione carried on eating her porridge as Harry walked over to the pair. She sent a lazy wave in his direction.

"Hey," Harry plonked himself down opposite Hermione and Draco. "Something happened to Nott last night."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked nervously.

"He had vanished for hours and didn't come to our dorm until one in the morning. He looked awful. He was sweating and had dark circles under his eyes. He was really twitchy too."

"That sounds like..." Hermione looked green.

"Cruciatus curse." Draco finished for her with a shiver. "It sounds like the Dark Lord isn't happy with him."

"Did you speak to him?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No, as soon as he saw that I was still awake he went to his bed and pulled the curtains around him. Whatever the reason is, I think we can assume it's something to do with you 'Mione." Harry said seriously.

Draco pulled Hermione in to his arms protectively. He hated this, she was in danger now that everyone knew there was a prophecy concerning her.

Hermione swatted Draco's arms away and made him hold her hand instead. "We just have to carry on like we have been. We need to find the..." Hermione looked around the hall and dropped her voice "you-know-whats and destroy them."

Harry and Draco nodded at her in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - The Festivities Begin**

It was Hermione's last class before the end of term. After DADA with the Slytherins, the fivesome would be going to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas with their families. Hermione and Harry shared a desk behind Draco and Blaise. Snape was teaching them about the importance of knowing when an object may have a dark curse placed on it.

"There are endless possibilities of what dark curse could be placed on an artifact or object, however there are tell-tale signs for all. Can anyone tell me what the curse Ardeat Ignis does?"

Hermione's hand shot up to nobody's surprise.

"No one can tell me?" Snape sneered ignoring Hermione. "This is important N.E.W.T knowledge. What do you think Ardeat Ignis does Potter?"

Harry groaned, "I haven't heard of it before."

"Pity." Snape glared at him.

Hermione gave up and let her hand fall, annoyed that Snape ignored her always. Instead she wrote down the answer in her note-book. The greasy-haired Professor walked around the room asking different students what the curse does but no one knew. Snape looked around the room until his eyes landed on Hermione, "Miss Zabini, do you not know the answer today?" Hermione stared in to his eyes without feeling. "Do you have no answer for me at all?"

Hermione stood up, "Professor Snape, I know the answer just as much as you know that I know it. I quite clearly had my hand up indicating that I would like to answer your question as is a part of my education here at Hogwarts. Yet again, you chose to ignore that my hand was up like most days so please do forgive me if I don't feel like letting you taunt me and make me feel insignificant compared to you today." Hermione sat back down in her seat and carried on writing her answer.

The students were silent waiting for the inevitable explosion from Snape but it did not happen. Draco looked at Hermione with awe. Snape simply walked around Hermione and Harry's desk until he was behind her so that he could view what she was writing. Snape was expressionless as he nodded his head and said, "Miss Zabini, please read what you have written to the rest of the class."

Hermione stood up again, "Ardeat Ignis is a dark curse that roughly translates to 'fire burn'. If an object or artifact has this curse placed upon it, whoever touches it will find themselves covered in second-degree burns." Hermione paused and looked to Snape.

"Carry on Miss Zabini." He waved his hand at her.

"You haven't asked that question yet though." Hermione pointed out.

"Very well," Snape sighed lazily, "how can one tell if Ardeat Ignis has been used on an item?"

"If the curse has been placed on an object, it will produce an intense heat that you can feel from 30 centimeters away."

"And how Miss Zabini, do you avoid getting burnt by this object?" Snape asked.

"If you can, wrap the object up so you aren't touching it directly or use the counter-curse which is Occidere Ignis which translates to 'kill fire'."

"You may sit." Snape turned to the chalk board and wrote down everything Hermione had said. "Twenty points to Ravenclaw," he said as he faced away from the class.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked to Harry for his confirmation that that had just happened. Harry's mouth was open in shock too. For the first time ever, Hermione had received house points from Professor Snape.

XXX

The fivesome were on the Hogwarts Express travelling to Platform 9 3/4 where they would meet Mr Weasley and Mr Zabini who would apparate them to the Burrow.

"You're telling me, Snape actually gave you twenty house points?" Ron looked flabberghasted.

Hermione nodded. "He didn't tell me off for being rude to him at all."

"It was the most amazing thing I think I've ever seen." Harry added.

"I wish I was there, it does sound amazing. Are you sure you're not making this up?" Ron looked sceptical.

"It really happened." Hermione nodded.

"Wow," Ron stared at Hermione as if she had a hidden power in making nasty Professor's like you.

"It's because you stuck up for yourself." Blaise said wisely.

"I agree. He respects those that tell him what's what. It's why he is 'nice' to most Slytherin's." Draco said.

"It's just so strange." Hermione confessed. The four boys nodded agreeing with Hermione.

The train ride was uneventful. Neville and Luna dropped in to their compartment to tell them all to have a good Christmas. Harry, Ron and Blaise played exploding snap and Hermione curled in to Draco's side while they both read seperate books. Hermione was reading over her Transfiguration textbook as Christmas break always signalled the start of her revision. Draco was reading his Potions textbook going over medicinal potions that may come in handy when searching for the Horcruxes.

A small boy Slytherin entered their compartment about twenty minutes before the end of their journey and timidly handed Hermione a letter addressed to her in a tidy script. Hermione thanked the boy and opened the letter as Draco read over her shoulder.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Zabini,_

 _I would like to invite you and my Son to Malfoy Manor on Christmas Eve at 7pm for a feast with the Dark Lord._

 _We would very much like to meet you and discuss this prophecy that has been in the news recently._

 _Please send your R.S.V.P via owl._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

"This is some sort of sick joke, right?" Draco snatched the letter off of Hermione and read it out loud for Harry, Ron and Blaise.

"This can't be serious?!" Blaise exclaimed. "You're not going!" He pointed his finger at Hermione.

"I wouldn't even think about going!" Hermione felt angered. She was not stupid and would certainly not willingly walk in to Voldemort's evil lair.

"Why would Malfoy's Dad invite you to dinner?" Ron looked sick.

"Voldemort obviously wants to get his hands on the prophecy... so far that hasn't worked so he wants to get his hands on the next best thing." Hermione gulped.

"You..." Draco grabbed her hand in his.

"Why invite Mal-Draco?" Harry asked.

"To punish me probably," Draco said.

"No..." Hermione shook her head, "they obviously know how close we are now thanks to Theo. They want you there as leverage."

Draco shook his head but deep down he knew Hermione was right. She always is. How could his Father do this? First, he had let his Wife suffer for over three months - in fact he had even had a part of it - and now he was happy to use his Son as a means to bribe or trick Hermione. He thought his Father cared for him deep down but the past five months had proved differently. His Father would pay for this. He'd make sure of it.

XXX

It was the night before Christmas Eve and Draco was frustrated. He felt like he couldn't get Hermione alone even for just one moment. There was always someone around in the busy house. Draco was waiting for all of the boys to fall asleep so he could sneak down to Weaslette's room in the hopes of getting a few moments alone with Hermione, however the boys were happily chatting away about Quidditch.

"I'm just going to the restroom." Draco said as he stood up from his uncomfortable camp bed.

The three boys he had left behind all had knowing looks in their eyes. Draco tried to take each step of the stairs slowly and quietly but to no avail, the Burrow was way too rickety and creaky. When he got to Weaslette's room he wrapped his fist on the door three times as quietly as possible. The door opened to an exhausted Weaslette. "She's downstairs having a cup of tea."

Draco nodded his thanks and carried on down the noisy wooden stairs. Hermione was sat at the kitchen table, drinking a steaming cup of tea and reading a book. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see you," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "we haven't had a moment alone since being here." He nuzzled his head in to her chocolate curls and kissed her cheek.

"You have time with me now. What are you going to do with it?" Hermione smirked slightly.

"This." He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back. Soon enough, they had to break away in order to get their breathing back to normal.

"Draco," Hermione looked in to his icy eyes nervously, "what are we?"

Draco rested his head against Hermione's and sighed. "You can only blame yourself for ruining your Christmas present." Draco reached in to his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet jewellery box. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione took the jewellery box from Draco's shaking hand. She opened the box to see a folded up bit of parchment and a gorgeous silver locket with intricate swirls detailing the outside. She opened up the parchment first. In Draco's tidy script, she read 'Dear Hermione, Merry Christmas, love always, Draco.' Hermione looked up in to Draco's shy eyes and smiled, "it's beautiful, Draco."

"You have to open it." Draco whispered nervously.

Hermione picked up the locket and opened it. It was charmed so when she opened it, it appeared bigger than it was. It was book-like, with many pages. Each page had a photo. The first photo was of her Mother, then her Father, her adoptive parents, Blaise, Harry, Ron and on the very last page was a picture of Draco smiling shyly at her. In his script underneath his photo was the words 'will you be my girlfriend?'

Hermione felt her eyes flood with tears. "Oh, Draco. This is so thoughtful. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Draco felt a rush of relief. He thought she might find this present very soppy and she might reject him. Draco captured Hermione's lips with his own in a brief kiss.

"How did you get all of these photos?" Hermione asked.

Draco scratched his head in embarrassment, "I asked your Mum to help me with the pictures of your family and your adoptive parents and I asked Harry for the photos of him and Ron."

Hermione beamed up at him and placed another kiss on to his lips. "Thank you, Draco."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Mrs Malfoy's Unexpected Present  
**

Christmas Eve at the Burrow was a busy, bustling affair with everybody helping to get the Burrow prepped for the celebrations to come. Mrs Weasley, Mrs Zabini and Mrs Malfoy weren't allowing anyone in to the kitchen as they were preparing the Christmas Feast. In the weeks that Mrs Weasley had been playing host to the new women, they had become quite close; helping each other with all of the cooking, household chores and spending time chatting together whilst having a cup of tea.

The fivesome had finished all of the chores that Mrs Weasley had set them, so Hermione had set up an enlarged picnic blanket on the edge of the meadow, enveloped in warmth from one of her heating charms. The boys were playing 4-aside Quidditch with Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie (who had arrived home the day before). Hermione was reading up on healing charms when a body plonked themself beside her on the blanket. She looked up in to her Father's eyes and smiled.

"So, you and Draco then, huh?" Mr Zabini was failing at trying to appear nonchalant. His brow was furrowed, creating a v shape at the top of his nose. "When did that happen?"

Hermione held back her laughter, "not too long ago. Why?"

"Does he treat you well?" Mr Zabini asked, keeping his eyes trained on the flying figures above the meadow - notably the one with white-blond hair.

"Of course, Dad. What's this really about?" Hermione set her book down and shifted herself to face her Father.

"Look, sweetheart... I-I grew up with Lucius and he wasn't..." Mr Zabini looked as if he was struggling for words, "look what happened to Narcissa... Lucius was never particularly nice with the girls we grew up with..."

"Stop," Hermione interrupted, "Draco is nothing like his Father. He is sweet and kind. If you had asked me a year ago, believe me I would have said the opposite but he has changed. If Draco were ever to harm me or mistreat me, I'd like to think I am smart enough to get myself out of that type of situation."

Mr Zabini held up his hands, "I apologise, I just worry about you. You've only just come back in to our lives and I want to keep you safe, sweetheart."

"I know," Hermione said as her Father got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to the Burrow.

Hermione looked up at Draco's figure flying about the meadow. It was true, a year ago all she could say about Draco was that he was a blood-prejudiced git with no redeeming qualities. Now, he was someone she trusted beyond belief, almost as much as Harry and Ron. He was intelligent, funny and caring. He didn't believe in filthy blood or 'unworthy' wizarding families. He had grown up and learnt the reality of the world. He was someone that Hermione loved. Hermione touched her cheeks to hide away the pink tinge that had risen up her neck on to her face. Did she love him? She had just effortlessly thought so, maybe she did?

"I love him," Hermione whispered to herself. This was all so new, how could she fall in love so fast? Hermione spent the next half an hour, re-reading a paragraph over and over. The words weren't sinking in. All she could think about was her revelation.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, making her jump. "Hey, bookworm." Draco whispered in to her ear. At her tense body language, he asked, "is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and mentally smacked herself to pull herself together, "no, you just made me jump is all."

"If you say so," Draco squeezed her tighter and nuzzled his head in to her curls.

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny sat down with the duo and began bickering about which group had won the Quidditch game, Ron refused to accept some of Ginny's scores because she 'cheated' by distracting the other team members although Harry had inevitably caught the Snitch. Hermione couldn't help but notice Blaise appraising Ginny every so often. That was something she'd have to speak to her brother about... as well as her revelation.

XXX

Christmas morning was full of holiday cheer, the Weasley twins playing pranks (including mistletoe that wouldn't leave you alone until you had pecked underneath it - Ginny and Blaise seemed to get caught underneath it quite often), lots of smiles and exchanging of gifts. Hermione had received the usual presents from Molly (a sweater and mince pies), the newest WWW joke items from the twins, a sapphire bracelet that matched her hair slide from her parents, an early addition of Hogwarts: A History from Blaise, a collection of chocolates and sweets from Ron and an eagle feather quill from Harry. Once, Hermione had stowed her presents away in Ginny's room, she heard Draco knock on the door.

She turned around and smiled at the happy boy in front of her, Hermione entwined her arms around his waist and pecked his cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"And Merry Christmas to you too, 'Mione," he whispered in to her ear before lifting her head up to plant a tender kiss on to her lips. Soon the tender kiss turned in to something much more, with each person gripping the other tightly whilst they let their tongues explore the others. Draco lifted Hermione in to his arms and pressed her back against the bedroom wall, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, all the time they didn't release their lips. Draco entangled his hands in to Hermione's soft curls as he deepened the kiss. They both could have happily stayed that way for hours... if it wasn't for the deafening scream coming from the kitchen.

The pair ran down the stairs as quickly as they could, joined by many of the other inhabitants of the Burrow. Mrs Malfoy was sat down on one of the kitchen stools, looking even more pale than usual and with a small sheen of sweat gracing her forehead. Draco immediately walked over to his Mother and crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on to her own. "Mother, what is wrong?"

Mrs Malfoy lifted her head to look in to her son's grey eyes, she raised a hand and pointed at a box that was sitting in the middle of the trestle table. Hermione walked over to the box and read aloud "Merry Christmas 'Cissa, my darling Wife." The box was a soft green in colour with the Malfoy crest adorning the top. Hermione opened the box slowly and carefully, fearful of what could have possibly frightened Mrs Malfoy so much. Hermione placed the lid on the table and peered inside. The box was layered with a darker green tissue paper. Mrs Malfoy let out a wimper as Hermione moved the tissue aside. In the very bottom of the box was what Hermione assumed was Mrs Malfoy's ring finger that had been cut off some months ago, magically preserved and still with her engagement ring and wedding band sitting in their 'rightful' place.

Hermione placed the lid back on the box with shaky hands and turned around to face the gathered group. Draco thought that she looked rather green. "What did he send her?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer.

Hermione coughed to clear her throat, it felt like it was closing in on her obstructing her breathing, "um... your Father has sent your Mother he-her... ring finger."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny gasped in shock, Mrs Zabini wrapped her arms around Mrs Malfoy's shaking figure as she had began to sob, Mr Zabini, Mr Weasley and Draco each wore thunderous looks, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in disbelieving horror and Blaise gripped Draco's shoulder rather painfully to keep him grounded should he try to do something stupid.

A horrified silence lasted for quite a few moments, except for the sniffles coming from Mrs Malfoy. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "what would you like to do, Mrs Malfoy?"

Mrs Malfoy took a few deep breaths before replying, "let's get rid of it," she took another deep breath, "I won't let him ruin our Christmas."

Hermione looked at her Father and Mr Weasley, silently asking them to get rid of the offending box. The men took the box and left the Burrow.

XXX

The occupants of the Burrow spent the rest of Christmas day ignoring the incident with the box. Mrs Malfoy rather enjoyed herself thanks to the kindness of everybody else. She was especially happy when she looked down to her index finger (which she did every ten minutes) to admire the simple opal ring that Draco had bought her. It was an understated beauty which she happened to love intensely.

Mrs Weasley, Mrs Zabini and Mrs Malfoy had made an excellent feast with the help of Light and the Zabini house elves. There were two big, fat roast turkeys, a roast chicken, pigs in blankets, brussel sprouts, roast potatoes, cauliflower cheese, yorkshire puddings, gravy and so many vegetables. Followed by a christmas pudding, pavlova and a cheese spread. The Hogwarts elves would have had a tough time trying to beat the amazing food that they had eaten.

After the Christmas feast, everybody was enjoying egg nogg, firewhiskey and mince pies. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Ginny and the twins were lounging in the living room, playing games of exploding snap, chess and a muggle favourite of Hermione's, trivial pursuit. Hermione and Harry had to help a lot, as not all muggle knowledge was commonly known amongst wizards. She was pleasantly surprised when Draco had answered a rather difficult literature question without any help. At her approving look, he had said, "come on Hermione, everyone knows Shakespeare. Wizard or not."

The night ended with everyone chorusing a 'Merry Christmas' to each other before they all departed for their beds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - The Lost Diadem  
**

The fivesome and Ginny found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. After their mostly good Christmas break, it was time to get back to Hogwarts and get stuck in with learning and revising for their upcoming end of year exams. Hermione had just pulled out her DADA text book when a knock sounded from their compartment door. Harry opened the door to a scared looking first year. "I have notes from Professor Slughorn," the boy squeaked.

Harry thanked the boy and dished out envelopes to Hermione, Draco and Ginny, leaving one for himself. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "we've been invited to another slug club dinner, how exciting..." his words were laced with sarcasm.

"They're not too bad," Ginny said, "you guys should actually come this time."

"It sounds dreadful!" Ron exclaimed, his ears seemed a little rosy. In truth, he was jealous that he wasn't 'smart' or 'interesting' enough for the club in Slughorn's views.

"I don't think I'd enjoy it much, Gin," Harry said trying to placate Ron.

"You might, if you gave it a go." Ginny tried to reason. "Hermione, will you come to the next one?"

Hermione shrugged, "maybe, it depends on our work load over the next week."

XXX

At the feast that night, the fivesome sat at the Ravenclaw table with Tracey Davis. She had been talking about her Christmas break with Draco and Blaise. Once all of the students were seated and waiting for their feast, Dumbledore stood and said a quick, "welcome back students, I hope you all had an excellent Christmas holiday. Now, enjoy the feast!" With a clap of his hands, an array of food appeared on all of the tables.

Hermione was digging in to some roast potatoes when Tracey asked, "Hermione, would you be able to help me with Potions this term if your work load isn't too heavy? I'm afraid I'll barely scrape a Dreadful without any help."

Hermione was just about to answer when Ron interrupted, "Harry knows an awful lot about Potions now, Davis." Ron grinned. "I'm sure he'd love to help you."

Harry went a tad red in the face and kicked Ron's leg under the table.

Hermione looked at Harry with confusion etched all over her face, clearly missing something. "Harry has always struggled with Potions. What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"Not this year, he hasn't," Blaise grinned. It seemed that Blaise and Ron were in on some kind of joke.

"Shut up," Harry growled.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, eyes boring in to Harry's.

"Nothing." Harry said too quickly.

"Blaise?" Hermione turned her attention to her brother, "what is going on?"

"Harry is a Potions prodigy, just like his Mother, didn't you know?" Blaise had an evil glint in his eye.

Hermione turned to Ron, "Ronald?"

She knew she had won, Ron wavered underneath her glare, he gulped and said, "Harry's been using an old Potions book that has loads of extra notes in, all of his Potions are perfect when he uses the notes."

"You're cheating?!" Hermione turned again to Harry.

Harry looked down in to his lap and mumbled, "it's not cheating, I'm just following different instructions."

"Instructions that aren't set by a teacher! Harry, that _is_ cheating!" Hermione admonished. "Where is this book?"

Harry looked glum as he reached under the table to retrieve the book from his bag. He handed it to Hermione and sent an annoyed glare at Ron who looked rather guilty.

Hermione opened the battered book and flicked through various pages, Draco was looking at it over her shoulder. "Harry! This is absolutely jam packed with annotations and different spells. Honestly, what made you think keeping this was a good idea?" Hermione looked at the book as if it was evil.

"Wait a minute!" Draco snatched the book from Hermione's grip. "I know this spell!" His fingers traced over the word.

"What spell?" Blaise asked, leaning over to try and get a look.

"Sectumsempra." Draco looked green. "Underneath it says 'for enemies'."

"What does it do?" Tracey asked, looking at the book as if she was scared.

"It slashes open people's flesh, creating gashes across their body. I've seen it used before by the Dark Lord," Draco said to the stunned group.

"That's it!" Hermione snatched the book back from Draco. "I'm getting rid of this disgusting book!"

"'Mione, don't! I won't use the damn spells!" Harry protested.

"No, Harry. How can you use it when it lists a very dangerous spell? What if some of the potion notes are actually tricking you in to making truly evil potions?"

"But..."

"No!" Hermione stood up, leaving her food barely touched. "I'm hiding this right now."

"I know a place we can hide it," Tracey stood with Hermione.

As the girls walked out of the great hall, Harry grumbled "thanks a lot" in Ron and Blaise's direction.

XXX

Hermione followed Tracey through the entrance hall and up the first flight of stairs before she asked, "where are we going, Tracey?"

"I found a room where you can hide things in our fourth year. It's on the seventh floor." Tracey said whilst still leading the way.

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked.

"The what?" Tracey turned to Hermione with a confused look.

"It's a room that produces what you need." Hermione explained. "How did you find it?"

"I was running away from Pansy. We never got along very well. She was trying to curse off my hair. I was on the seventh floor and a door appeared. The room is absolutely full with hidden things."

Hermione marvelled at the Room of Requirement, it could really do so much. When the girls arrived just outside of the room, Hermione spoke thrice in her head, _I need to hide this book._ A large door appeared, not to disimilar from the usual door that appeared for the fivesome when they worked on the Horcrux hunt. Tracey opened the door and led Hermione inside. Hermione felt her mouth open in shock. The room was filled with more than you could possibly imagine. There were old broomsticks leant up against the wall right by the door, piles of discarded journals and books, broken cabinets, shelves and desks, empty alcohol bottles, old rugs, rusty owl cages and a whole lot more.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know," Tracey agreed, "when I first came here, I spent the whole evening looking through as much as I could."

Hermione nodded, she was more than tempted to spend the rest of the week in this room going over everything other people thought was worth hiding or discarding. Tracey started roaming through the aisles so Hermione followed her lead, looking at everything she went past, wondering why somebody would need to hide some of these things because many of the items were just ordinary things. Text books, school ties, shoes, and quills being among the most mundane objects. Hermione stopped at a grand cabinet. It was a sleek black and was quite intimidating in size. She opened it up but nothing resided inside. She placed the potions book inside and closed the cabinet back up. Hopefully no one would get their hands on that any time soon.

Hermione carried on walking when she heard Tracey ahead of her call out, "Hermione?"

Hermione followed the sound and found Tracey at the end of an aisle. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Tracey gestured in front of her, "I-I... is that Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem?"

Hermione followed Tracey's line of sight and inhaled deeply. "Merlin!" Hermione was transfixed. Before them stood a stone bust of a warlock wearing an old wig and on top of that was a dusty and ancient looking tiara. Exactly like the one in her dream.

Tracey reached out her hand to grasp the precious silver but pulled her hand back quickly with a yelp. "Ouch, that's really bloody hot!"

Hermione gasped and muttered under her breath, "Ardeat Ignis," she turned to Tracey, "show me your hand, are you burnt?"

Tracey withdrew her hand and pulled up her sleeve, her hand and arm was covered in second-degree burns. The skin was ruby red and blistered.

"We best take you to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, "but one moment." Hermione raised her wand and waved it before the tiara, "Occidere Ignis," effectively taking the curse away. She grabbed the tiara and buried it deep within her bag. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone about this, Tracey?"

Tracey nodded, she looked very pale and a layer of sweat rested on her forehead. Hermione wrapped an arm around her waist to prop her up a bit and to help ease some of Tracey's wooziness.

XXX

Madame Pomfrey soon had Tracey healed up properly but she was told that she had to stay the night in the Hospital wing. Luckily for both of the girls, the old nurse never asked any questions so the reason why Tracey had second-degree burns was not revealed. Hermione held on to Tracey's uninjured hand and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner, Tracey." Hermione apologised for the third time that evening.

"It's no worry, Hermione. I shouldn't have been stupid enough to touch something foreign to me." Tracey repositioned herself in the lumpy Hopsital bed. "Why did you take the diadem?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I can't tell you, I'm really sorry." Tracey nodded at Hermione, accepting that for now. "Can you tell me what you know about it, though?" Hermione asked.

"It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and is said to grant the wearer, wisdom. It's been missing for centuries, since just before Ravenclaw died. That's all I know. Salazar knows why it would be in Hogwarts of all places!"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came over telling Hermione that it was time for her to leave. Hermione picked up her bag and squeezed Tracey's hand once more before bidding her goodnight.

Hermione walked through the halls until she reached the Ravenclaw common room. She walked in to the circular room that was decorated in blue hangings and vast bookshelves and looked at the statue that stood at the base of the dormitory's. On top of statue Ravenclaw's head was a stone version of the tiara that sat in her bag. Just like the one from her dream. Hermione ran upstairs to Draco's dorm and knocked on the door. Draco answered and asked none to bluntly, "where the hell have you been?" Hermione grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him behind her back out of the common room and all the way to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring his shouts of "where are we going," "what the hell is going on," and "bloody hell woman."

When Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room, the fat lady looked at her expectantly. "Fortudo." Hermione said hurriedly.

"The password has changed, deary." The fat lady said as she sipped on her red wine.

Hermione huffed and started banging on the portrait, ignoring the fat lady's shouts of protest. A third year girl opened the portrait hole and asked Hermione what she wanted.

"Ron Weasley," Hermione said plainly, trying to cut to the chase.

The girl shut the door and a few moments later, Ron emerged from the hole. "'Mione, Malfoy, what's up?"

Hermione grabbed ahold of Ron's hand and began dragging the boys behind her.

"What's going on?" Ron shouted.

"No idea!" Draco shouted back, "she won't stop running and won't bloody tell me."

Hermione dragged them all the way to the dungeons and knocked loudly and quickly on what she knew to be the common room door for Slytherin house. Luck was on her side, Ginny was the one to answer the door and let them in.

"Hi Gin, where's Harry and Blaise's dorm?" Hermione rushed out.

Ginny pointed them in the right direction and let them rush off again, knowing that this was none of her business. The trio missed the looks of shock from the other Slytherin's.

Hermione didn't knock on their doom room door. She found Harry and Blaise alone, reading on their own beds in silence. Harry looked up and searched Hermione's frantic face, "what's going on?"

Hermione shook her head, "are we alone?"

Blaise nodded, he stood up shut the door and cast a silencing charm to make sure no one could eavesdrop on the fivesome.

Hermione opened her bag and dropped the tiara on to Harry's bed. Hermione searched Harry's face, waiting for a reaction. And boy did she get one. Harry jerked his head and stood up. He looked at the tiara and let out a snake-like hiss.

His eyes grew angry, "where did you find a Horcrux?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Three Down  
**

Hermione sat down on the foot of Blaise's bed and dropped her head in to her hands. "So it is a Horcrux then?"

Harry looked at the tiara and let out a low hiss, "yes, it feels like Voldemort is sitting right here in this room with us."

"It looks the exact same as the tiara from my dream." Hermione gulped. "What do you think this means?"

"I think it means that you were right in thinking that your dream had some meaning," Draco said as he sat down beside Hermione. He rubbed circles on her back as if soothing her. "How did you find it?"

"It was hidden in the Room of Requirement - a version purely meant for hiding things. We went in there to hide that Potions book." Hermione turned a glare towards Harry, "don't even think of going in there to find it!" Harry held his hands up in surrender as if promising he wouldn't. "Tracey was the one to find it, she recognised it as Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and has apparently been lost for centuries. Merlin knows how Voldemort found it and made it in to a Horcrux! It was cursed with 'Ardeat Ignis' and Tracey went to take it but it burnt her hand and arm. She's in the Hospital wing for the night. She knows I took it but she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about it." At Ron's scared look at the tiara, Hermione assured them, "don't worry, I took the curse off."

"What are we going to do with it?" Blaise asked the room. He and Ron were standing as far away from the Horcrux as was possible in the small dormitory room.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore's office. He still has the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Let's go then," Hermione said as she gathered the tiara to put it back in to her bag.

XXX

"Sugar Quill," Harry said to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. The password worked and bid them entrance.

Once the fivesome were up the spiral staircase, Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office and quarters. "Come in," the wise voice called through the door. The fivesome entered, none looking too comfortable apart from Harry. "To what do I owe the pleasure at such a late hour?" Dumbledore spoke from behind his magnificent desk. His eyes sparkled underneath his half moon spectacles and he had his hands palm to palm infront of his chin as if he was assessing them all.

Harry looked to Hermione, indicating that she should take the lead. Hermione walked closer to the desk and opened her bag to take out the tiara. She placed it before Dumbledore and said quietly, "I've found a Horcrux."

Dumbledore stood abruptly and walked around his desk, carefully looking at the tiara from all angles. "The Lost Diadem? But how, Miss Zabini did you come to find it?"

Hermione sat down in the armchair before Dumbledore's desk and launched in to the story she had rehearsed in her head. "I found it in the room of hidden things in the Room of Requirement with Tracey Davis, I was simply curious as to what people may want to hide as Tracey had told me she had found the room before. We were exploring the room and Tracey found it, she recognised it as the Lost Diadem. I recognised it for a different reason..." Hermione paused, wondering whether she should tell him the truth, she inhaled and went on, "Professor, I had a dream at the beginning of the term. This dream was vivid and had stuck with me so I thought it may be important. Finding this tiara has made me realise that it is." Hermione recounted her dream to Dumbledore, he didn't say a single word but listened intently. "The tiara is the exact same as the one from my dream. I took it to Harry and knew from his reaction that it is a Horcrux."

Dumbledore stood before the group, he pointed his wand to his head and produced a silvery thread from his temple, he placed what Hermione knew to be his memory in to a large stone basin with runes on the side. Finally, he spoke, "I had a theory about the Horcruxes which your dream seems to confirm. I believe, Voldemort wanted to create Horcruxes from all four founders. Salazar Slytherin's locket that belonged to Voldemort's Mother could be a possible Horcrux - I showed Harry a memory involving this locket and it seems to appear in your dream. This Diadem, once belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw is definitely one. I have also just procured a memory that involves a goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff which Voldemort was rather interested in - this gives basis to your dream version of Neville proclaiming that Hufflepuff holds one of your answers. I doubt that he could have found a notable item of Godric Gryffindor's as the most desirable artifact sits in this very room and is one of the only things that can destroy a Horcrux. We know that Tom Riddle's diary and the Gaunt ring were both Horcruxes. That makes five Horcruxes. I also believe that his trusted snake, Nagini may be far more valuable to him than he would like people to believe - so a possible six."

"You think Nagini is a Horcrux, Professor?" Ron asked, shocked. "Can living beings even hold a part of somebody's soul?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, as if in pain. He opened his eyes and resumed speaking, "yes, indeed they can, Mr Weasley."

Ron turned rather green in the face and sat down in an armchair produced by Dumbledore. "That's bloody mental," he whispered to himself.

Dumbeldore sat down behind his desk, he closed his eyes again and placed his hands together before his chest. "Thank you all for coming here tonight but now I must ask you all to leave to your warm beds. But, Harry, please stay. As I said before, I have procured another memory and there is something I wish to speak to you about." Hermione searched Dumbledore's face, he seemed sad, not happy that they had found another Horcrux. She had a bad feeling but couldn't pin point what it was. "Goodnight."

Hermione mouthed _R.O.R_ to Harry, letting him know that they would wait up for him. He nodded and watched his four friends leave. He had a bad feeling, just like Hermione.

XXX

"What is taking so long?" Ron asked the group anxiously.

It was nearly 1:30am and Harry still wasn't back from Dumbledore's office. Hermione was biting her lips, trying not to worry too much but the fear was overwhelming her. Something felt terribly wrong.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Blaise said just as the door opened to reveal Harry.

Harry smiled at the group as he entered but Hermione noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What happened then Pot-Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry sat down on a bean bag and began, "Dumbledore showed me the memory he spoke about briefly. Tom Riddle met frequently with a witch called Hepzibah Smith. She often bought and sold things to and from Borgin and Burke's. She showed Tom two of her prized possessions - the Slytherin locket that she had bought from the shop years prior and Helga Hufflepuff's cup, she claimed to be a descendent of Hufflepuff which is how it came in to her possession. Hepzibah Smith died shortly after Tom had visited her. Her house elf had admitted to accidentally poisoning her Mistress. I'm sure we can all agree that is not what happened. The locket and the cup were missing afterwards. I think we can assume that they are definitely Horcruxes." Harry rubbed his forehead before carrying on, "Dumbledore also wants me to get closer to Slughorn. Slughorn shared a memory with Dumbledore that has been tampered with. Tom Riddle asked him about Horcruxes and then the memory gets very distorted and murky. I've got to try and get the true memory from him. Merlin knows how I will achieve that." Harry slumped back on the bean bag and took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes.

"Did you destroy the tiara?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. "Three down, three to go." He laughed bitterly.

Draco walked over to the black board that had the Horcrux list. He added everything else that they had learnt.

 _Horcruxes_

 _Tom Riddle's Diary - confirmed horcrux, destroyed, part of his muggle life_

 _Gaunt Ring - confirmed horcrux, destroyed, part of his family history, heirloom_

 _Salazar Slytherin's Locket - supposed horcrux (Hepzibah memory, Hermione's dream), part of his family history, Slytherin heirloom_

 _Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem - confirmed horcrux, destroyed, Ravenclaw heirloom/artifact_

 _Hufflepuff Cup - supposed horcrux (Hepzibah memory, Hermione's dream), Hufflepuff heirloom/artifact_

 _Nagini - supposed horcrux (Hermione's dream), Voldemort's snake, never leaves his side_

The fivesome carried on talking for a while until everyone was so tired that their eyes were drooping and Ron was softly snoring. Once everyone but Harry and Hermione had drifted off, Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down by his feet. "What aren't you telling us?" She whispered for fear of waking up the others.

Harry shook his head, "nothing."

Hermione looked at his face and saw the sadness in his eyes, she took his hands in hers and said, "please."

Harry sighed, he dropped his head and whispered, "I have to die." For the first time ever, Hermione saw Harry break down and cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Not An Option  
**

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shaking figure, trying to calm him down. "Harry, what do you mean you have to die?"

Harry wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve and took a few deep breaths before he replied, "I'm a Horcrux, Hermione."

Hermione stayed silent for a moment before standing up, "have you got your invisibility cloak?" She was not going to have this conversation here, confined in this room with their friends sleeping around them. "Let's go to the Astronomy tower."

Harry listened to Hermione's commanding voice, he wrapped them both in the silky material and guided them both out of the room and down the hall to the tower. When they arrived in the tower, Harry took off the cloak and stood at the balcony, taking in deep gulps of the fresh air. Hermione stood next to him, she placed her hand on his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I will not let you die."

"I have to, Hermione." He shuddered, a mix of his crying and the cold.

"No!" Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, "how do you even know you're a Horcrux?!"

Harry told her everything that happened after they had left Dumbledore's office. First Dumbledore had showed Harry the memories and then Harry had destroyed the tiara using the Sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore had then sat Harry down and told him that on the night of his parents death, when the killing curse rebounded, Voldemort's soul attached itself to the closest living thing around - Harry. "That's why I can see inside of his mind and it's why I can talk to snakes. Dumbledore has been raising me to die. 'Neither can live while the other survives,' the prophecy should have said 'neither can live. Period.' I just want a normal life, 'Mione."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. "You will get a normal life, Harry. You're not going to die, I'll find a way to get rid of the Horcrux that's inside of you."

Harry turned to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and he whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The duo spent a long time together on the balcony. Hermione had cast a warming charm over them and they talked about silly things, memories of Ron eating so much he had been sick, insults they used to throw at Draco, anything that wasn't Harry having to die. Hermione simply would not let that ever happen. When the sun had started to come up, Hermione said "I'm glad it's Saturday, pulling an all-nighter before lessons would be awful!"

Harry chuckled and stood up, "shall we wake up the others?"

"Let's let them sleep. Want to go to breakfast?" Hermione asked, standing up also.

Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the tower and down the stairs. Before they walked in to the hall, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and said "please don't tell them, 'Mione."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I promise I won't," she kissed his cheek and they walked in to the hall.

XXX

There were a few things Hermione was absolutely certain of as she was reflecting whilst watching the rain trickle down her dormitory window just before dinner. One, Harry had to deal with far more than any old-aged wizard or witch had ever had to deal with in their entire lives. Two, it wasn't fair. Three, she could not possibly let her best friend die.

She had spent all day reading up on Horcruxes using the Room of Requirement's collection but there was not one mention of how to rid a human being of a piece of someone elses soul, unless of course you killed said person. _Not an option_ , Hermione thought for possibly the hundredth time that day. _It will never be an option_.

Tracey interrupted Hermione's thoughts as she walked in to the dorm, "Hi Hermione, Draco is downstairs waiting for you."

Hermione smiled at Tracey but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks, Trace. I'm glad you're out of the hospital wing by the way, you look much better." Tracey smiled at her, she picked up a book and left the dorm for dinner. Hermione got up from her bed rather dejectedly and let out a sigh before putting on a fake mask for her boyfriend to see.

Draco snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before letting her go to hold her hand instead. "Where have you been all day?" Draco asked.

Hermione let out a yawn before speaking, "I've been reading all day about the," she looked around the corridor before carrying on "you-know-whats. I can't stop wondering where the cup and locket could be - if they are indeed what we're looking for."

Draco pressed a comforting hand on to her back, "you look exhausted, you need to get some proper rest. We can ask Harry where he thinks they might be, he has a better understanding of Him than any of us do combined."

Hermione felt her stomach churn. She now knew the reason why Harry understood Voldemort so much and it caused her heart to ache. Feeling tears threatening to spill, she faked a yawn, "Merlin, I am so tired, I think I might go to bed rather than have dinner." Hermione didn't think she could act all happy with her friends right now, she had work to do.

Draco placed a hand on her forehead, "are you okay? You don't have a temperature but I've never seen you so tired before. Maybe you should rest up. I'll ask Tracey to bring you up some food after dinner."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said before she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed back the way to the Ravenclaw common room. She didn't go back though, instead she made her way to the Room of Requirement. She needed to ask the room for the answer, surely the room would help her.

XXX

A couple of hours later, Hermione found herself knocking on Professor Dumbledore's office door. She walked in when he granted her entrance.

"Miss Zabini? What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk, with his fingers laced together on top of the desk. Hermione noted his blackened hand and how it looked worse than the start of the year.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath, she swallowed. "I know that you told Harry he is a Horcrux."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his wizened eyes. He placed his glasses back on and sighed, "I see. Can I assume all of you know?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, Sir. Harry only told me." Hermione twisted her fingers in her lap, "he told me he has to die."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"I believe there is another option, Sir." Hermione whispered. She was about to ask a lot of the Headmaster. But if she was correct in thinking he loved Harry, he would do it.

"Please, do tell me, Miss Zabini?"

Hermione stood up, pacing the floor, wringing her hands the whole time she spoke. "You see, Professor... Harry dying is not an option. He hasn't even had the chance to live his life yet, Voldemort has been there every single year since our first year in some way or another, ruining his life. He needs to be able to grow up and do what he wants with his life when this is all over. He could fall in love, start a family, have a job and just be normal."

Dumbledore nodded at her, "I agree, but how can we ensure this happens when a part of Voldemort lives inside of him?"

Hermione took another deep breath, she looked Dumbledore in the face and said, "by moving the piece of Voldemort's soul that lives inside of Harry in to another human being."

"You want to put that on to somebody else? An innocent?" Dumbledore didn't seem angry, he was stunned. Surely, Hermione could not be suggesting what he thought she was.

"Yes, an innocent. But someone who is already dying, Professor." Hermione closed her eyes, pained. "I know that you're dying. That curse on your hand is spreading. You don't have long left."

Hermione forced her eyes open to guage Dumbledore's reaction. His eyes were twinkling in that knowing way. "You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Romance on the Tower  
**

"Do you know how long exactly you have left, Professor?" Hermione felt bile rise in her throat at asking such a question to her Headmaster.

"Professor Snape assessed the damage after it had happened, he estimated about a year. That was in July."

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek as she whispered a small, "sorry." She sniffled and rose her eyes to meet the old wizard before her.

"Do not be sorry, Miss Zabini. I have lived a very long life. And quite a good one at that, if I should be so bold." Dumbledore stood from his seat and paced slowly arround his office, looking at all of his trinkets that he had collected over the years. "I never had children of my own, you know. However, that did not stop me from feeling what I assume is a Fatherly type of love for my students, in particular Mr Harry Potter. I would die for him." He paused looking at Hermione. "And I will take that piece of Voldemort's soul with me."

Hermione felt her tears flow freely at his words. He was going to do it. Harry didn't have to die. She let out a sob, "I'm sorry I had to ask you, Professor. I know it is wrong of me. Thank you so much for doing this."

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "All I ask in return is that you use the next six months to find the remaining Horcruxes as best as you can and do not tell Harry about this, I will tell him in due course."

XXX

Hermione spent the next hour in Dumbledore's office, explaining what she had found in the Room of Requirement. She read aloud,

 _"In 1672, Gaston Avery created himself a Horcrux, embodied in a ring that he wore every day to ensure it's safety. On December 8th of that year, Avery dueled with a half-blood fifteen year old boy. Avery cast the Killing Curse which missed the boy and rebounded on to him. This in turn destroyed Avery's body along with the ring and left his remaining bit of soul to attach itself to the young boy. The boy's Father discovered what had happened and sought to destroy the Horcrux without harming his Son. In 1681, a ritual was created by the Father which moved the part of Avery's soul in to the boy's Grandfather who was close to death. The ritual was complete, the boy freed from the Horcrux and his Grandfather died shortly after, ending Avery's life for good."_

Hermione then explained the ritual in detail to Dumbledore. He paid close attention the whole time, not interrupting or asking any questions. Once Hermione had finished, Dumbledore said, "we shall do this ritual the Sunday after your exams finish. I will tell Harry in our next meeting. Now, Miss Zabini, I must ask you to go to bed. You have done an exceptional job but you clearly have not slept since Harry told you last night."

Hermione nodded as she stood up, she looked at Dumbledore and whispered "thank you," before leaving his office.

XXX

As soon as Hermione hit her pillow, she fell in to a disturbed sleep. She had dreams of Voldemort's eyes following her throughout Hogwarts Castle, she'd see the red slits in the Great Hall, the library and in the Ravenclaw common room. His eyes following her every move. She dreamt that Voldemort was holding the ornate 'S' locket and when she tried to grab it, he would suddenly be further away from her, again, again and again. When she awoke in the morning, she felt as if she had not slept at all.

XXX

Hermione was walking to the Library to get on with some of her Ancient Runes homework when she felt someone tug on her hand. She looked around in to Draco's piercing grey eyes. "Hello," she smiled at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were so tired last night and I didn't see you for the rest of the night but Tracey said you weren't in your dorm. Where were you?" On closer inspection, Hermione could see purple bruising underneath his eyes as if he didn't sleep well last night. She felt her stomach churn, knowing she had caused him to worry about her.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and let out a sigh, "I can't tell you just yet but there is an important reason for me being so vacant. I promise I will tell you as soon as I can."

Draco's eyes flashed with hurt very quickly that she almost missed it. He replaced the hurt with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes fully, "spend the evening with me?" He looked nervous. "We haven't spent time with each other without talking about the War, possibly ever."

Hermione felt herself blush, "I'd love to Draco, I need to do my Ancient Runes homework first though."

Draco nodded, "I'll grab mine and we can do it together?"

Hermione nodded at his precious hopeful look.

They spent a couple hours in the Library writing their essays, comparing notes and debating different subjects. Hermione loved the way she could have an intellectual conversation with Draco, he was very smart. It was refreshing, doing something completely 'normal' with her boyfriend for once. He was right in saying that all they ever focused on together was the War. She decided that from then on, she would make a conscious effort to spend some more time with Draco just as a happy couple.

After they were done with their studies, Hermione let Draco lead her through the halls of Hogwarts, he had obviously got a plan of what he'd like to be doing with her this evening. She felt butterflies in her stomach, where was he leading her? They'd passed their common room and the Room of Requirement when it clicked that he was leading her to Astronomy Tower. A nice evening looking at the stars then? How romantic!

Draco took ahold of Hermione's hand and looked at her nervously before entering the Tower. Hermione gasped at the site before her. Candles were floating everywhere lighting up the vast space, a picnic blanket lay across the floor in front of the railing, encased in a warming charm, on top of the blanket was a case of butterbeer and a picnic basket full to the top with different foods.

Hermione looked in to Draco's nervous eyes and whispered, "this is wonderful, thank you." She placed a hand on to his cheek and gave him a sweet, brief kiss.

The pair spent the evening eating the foods that Draco had prepared; pumpkin soup, crusted bread rolls, grapes, crackers with cheese, brownies and small decorated cakes. They spoke about their childhoods, getting to know each other more, avoiding any heavy conversations. To Hermione, it was simply perfect.

Once all of the food had been eaten, Draco vanished the basket away and their empty butterbeer bottles. He schooched closer to Hermione and placed his arm around her, encasing her with his warmth. "Hermione..." Draco paused, looking at her with wide eyes, she noticed a slight tremor in his lip.

"What's wrong?" Hermione cuddled in to him closer.

"Nothing, I-I just want to say something." Draco took in a deep breath before continuing on, "I'm so glad you saved me this Summer, not because I wanted to get out but because I've gotten to know you so much more. You're beautiful, kind and so smart. I never knew I needed you in my life before then. What I'm trying to say is..."

Hermione searched his eyes, she sat up on her knees and held on to both of his hands. "Say it," she whispered.

Draco placed a soft kiss on to her lips, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione felt the smile grow bigger on her lips. She let out a soft chuckle, "I love you, too." She could see the instant relief on Draco's face.

Draco placed his hands on to her neck and pulled her gently forward, he kissed her sweetly, letting his lips linger at the corners of her mouth. Hermione needed more, she pushed at him hard, deepening his precious kisses. She could feel the pull in her lower belly as Draco turned his kisses down to her neck; sucking, nipping and licking. Draco pulled Hermione on to his lap and pawed at her behind as he kept assaulting her with his frantic lips. Hermione let out a loud moan at the sensation of Draco sucking at the top of her breast.

"Tell me when to stop," Draco let out in a harsh whisper.

"Don't stop," Hermione replied as she tangled her fists in to his pale hair.

Draco let out a groan and carried on with his exploration of her body, he trailed his hands up her spine sending tingles throughout Hermione's body, he suckled on her ear lobe, he bit down on her neck, he palmed her breasts, there wasn't a part of her body he didn't want to touch.

"More," Hermione whispered in to his ear.

Draco pulled back, looking at her with a fire in his eyes. "What do you want?" He said between deep breaths.

Hermione pecked his lips once, she stood up, looked in to his fiery eyes and took off her outer-robe. "More," she repeated.

Draco stood up slowly, he reached for the bottom of her jumper and pulled it up equally as slowly - as if torturing her with his patience. His steady and sure hands took off her tie, running the material between his fingers elegantly, he began unbuttoning her shirt, starting from the top, letting her bra-covered breasts spill out of the tight, white material. Once all of the buttons were undone, he knelt down in front of her and took off her shoes throwing them across the tower's space. He ran his hands up her legs, sending shivers throughout Hermione, he reached underneath her skirt and felt for the top of her tights, he pulled the sheer fabric down, never rushing or missing a beat.

Hermione felt like her body was on fire, evey sensual touch was heightened, she could feel the hairs raising on the back of her neck, she could feel the pull in her lower belly strengthen and she could feel her underwear begin to dampen.

Draco motioned for Hermione to lay down on the blanket. She pulled off her shirt and laid before him in nothing but her bra, skirt and knickers. Draco continued his slow show by kicking off his shoes, and unbuttoning his own shirt, he let the fabric fall to the floor in a pool by his feet. He slipped off his slacks, leaving himself in just his boxers before hovering over Hermione. He kissed her passionately before trailing kisses down her neck and chest, he stopped at her breasts, he pushed the bra up letting the soft mounds show, he blew on to her nipples making them toughen, he thumbed her left breast as he suckled on her right nipple. Hermione couldn't help but let the moans escape her - it felt like electricity coursing through her.

Draco carried on trailing kisses down her body, going past her navel until he reached the top of her skirt. He looked in to her eyes, asking the silent question, Hermione felt herself nod and watched Draco pull her skirt and knickers down together in one swoop.


End file.
